Something Different
by LostLove2015
Summary: After kicking Shego into the radio tower, Kim and Ron go to their prom. Ron finally shows his feelings for Kim, but Kim has feelings for another. What will happen when Ron finds out? M rated for language and Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle an Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: This is my first ever story so please help me out with suggestions of what would make it better. Thank you and enjoy (:**

* * *

**Something Different - Chapter 1**

When Kim Found out that Erik was a syn tho drone, she was pissed. Even for Kim, this was an all too high boiling point. She isn't known to get angry, let alone pissed. She was actually more hurt than pissed though. But by all the people, why was she hurt by Shego?

"Why, how do I feel hurt by all but my nemesis?!" Kim thought. She didn't have much time to think though, she was in the midst of a fight with that very person that had hurt her.

As she ducked and dodged the many attacks, they made their way to the roof. "I will make her feel my pain!" she thought.

Kim dodged another attack and sent a hard kick to Shego's mid-section, sending her flying into the radio tower. As Shego's body impacted with the tower, electricity was sent surging through her body. Luckily for her, since she was struck by the comet that gave her her powers, she was able to survive this big strain on her body. Though she acted as if she were on the brinks of death. She wanted Kim to think that she hurt her, give her that satisfaction.

"It wasn't' my idea Kimmie... I didn't want to hurt you. I..." Shego Thought. She wasn't able to finish her thoughts because she was being handcuffed and put into the back of a police cruiser.

As Draken and Shego were being taken to the nearest penetentury, Ron and Kim had other plans. They had their prom to get to. Even though Kim was pained, she still wanted to experience her prom. It was the biggest night of her life. And what she needed right now, was to get tonights activities out of her head.

As they made it to the school and into the gym, a slow song started to play. "This is your time man! Ask her to dance!" Ron's subconscious screamed.

"He-Hey Kim, yo-you wanna d-dance?"

"Sure Ron, I'd love to." Kim said.

This was a lie though, she wished it were Erik she was with and not Ron. "He's my best friend, I just can't see him as anything more." she thought. But she danced with him anyway, trying to enjoy her night.

* * *

As it neared the end of the song, Ron leaned his head towards Kim's, kissing her. To Ron it felt like nothing he ever felt before, but to Kim it was just another kiss.

As the night drug on, it was soon the end of the dance. Ron escorted Kim to his car, and soon they were off. "Wow...this was the BEST night of my entire existence!" Ron thought. "Maybe, just maybe, me and Kim will become something more."

In Kim's mind she was thinking the total opposite. "I hope he doesn't think that kiss meant anything...because it didn't to me," she thought. "I'm just not into him like that, he's my best friend for crying out loud!"

They soon arrived at Kim's house. Ron got out and opened the door for Kim, and walked her to her front door.

"This was the best night ever KP, thank you for that." He then kissed her quickly and gave her a hug.

"It was pretty good, thank you for a good time." the redhead said.

They hugged each other one last time and said goodnight to each other.

As Ron got in his car and drove off, his naked mole rat Rufus crawled out of his place in Ron's jacket pocket.

"Hey there little buddy, what's up?"

"How was prom?"

"I finally kissed KP! I listened to the voice in my head for once, and it worked!"

"BOOYA!" cheered Rufus.

"This calls for a celebration." Ron said happily.

"Bueno Nacho?!" cried Rufus.

"BUENO NACHO!" screamed the boy.

* * *

As Ron was leaving, Kim went inside to get ready for bed. "I really hope he doesn't think I have feelings for him, that would be so the drama." Kim said to herself. "I love him, but as just a best friend. But I don't want to hurt him." the redhead said sadly.

Yeah, Ron was her friend, but she couldn't do that. They grew up with each other since they were in pre-school, and she did't want to mess that friendship up. They had a good thing going, so why screw it up? That's what she told herself, but deep down it was a little more than that.

She reached her room, and started to get ready for bed. Before she knew it, she was in a deep sleep.

* * *

As Shego was put into her cell, she started to think of escape routs. "Hmmm...I could always just blast through the walls, but where would be the fun in that?" the green vileness said to herself, laughing just a little.

She called out to the guards, "Hey, can I get some food up in this tight ass space of a cell?!"

Two guards got up, and walker over to her cell. One of them put their face in between the bars and was about to answer her, but was grabbed and had his head being wrapped around the bars. How she did it was a mystery. The thief then melted the bars of the cell, letting herself free. The other guard took off running, trying to get away from the green maniac of a women.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Shego yelled after the guard.

She then sent a bolt of plasma towards the very scared guard, hitting him in the back and burning a hole through him.

"Oops, my bad." cackled Shego.

She blasted a hole in the nearest wall and set off into the night.

* * *

In Kim's dream, everything that had happened that night, was happening. But it was different. Everything that lead up to the part of the radio tower happened, but before Kim kicked Shego time froze. Or was it her? Before she could react, Shego did something totally unexpected. She came up and grabbed Kim, pushing her up against the wall. Now she knew she could move, but was somehow not able to move herself or talk. She tried to struggle free, but failed.

She was soon startled when a pair of black lips crushed into hers. She tried to fight it at first, but soon relaxed into it. Everything was running through her head at this point, fear, pleasure, confusion, and so many more thoughts. What she couldn't place, was that it felt so real and so good.

"Wait, did I just think good?!" she thought. "What is going on?!" she screamed in her head.

She then woke up. Only what happened then, scared her shitless.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle an Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: Sorry if its a little short.**

* * *

**Something Different - Chapter 2**

When Shego took off, she already had a plan in mind where to go. Kim's. She had to see the girl, she couldn't stay away. She had to tell her princess that it wasn't her idea. She never wanted to hurt Kim. She may of acted like she did, but that was because she didn't want to ruin her reputation. The reputation that she spent so much time building up and creating. No one dared mess with her because of that very reputation, and she would love to keep it that way.

"I've got to tell her my feelings though. If I don't...I could lose her forever..." Shego said.

In this moment, nothing else mattered to her. Only getting to her Kimmie, and getting everything out.

The green women soon made it to Kim's. She crept to Kim's window, hoping for it to be open. Sure enough it was, and she was lucky to see Kim wasn't in there. But she could hear her, she was in the shower.

"Thank the lord." Shego thought. She then went and hid under the girls bed.

Not even 5 minutes later, the girl was coming into her room and getting ready for bed. Shego was amazed at how fast the girl fell asleep.

"Wow, I guess our fight really wore her out." the green women said quietly.

She pulled herself out from under the bed and got to her feet. She stared at the girl for a long while, lost in how cute she looked sleeping.

"Go and kiss her you fucking moron!" screamed her subconscious. "You know you want to." cackled the voice.

"Oh shut the hell up!" she screamed back at it.

"Wait... did I just scream at my fucking subconscious?!" she said to herself. "Now I'm going nuts. Thanks princess, for fucking up my sanity."

But maybe her subconscious was right, maybe she should kiss Kim. "This is really the only way I know how to express my feelings, and she is asleep. She can't reject me when she's asleep and immobilized." the vileness thought.

She then crawled on to the bed, and on top of Kim. Pinning her to the bed, holding her in place. She then very slowly bent her head down and crushed her lips to the redhead's. She could feel the girl struggle a little, but soon relaxed into it. But soon came to, and was scared shitless by Shego on top of her. Shego on the other hand, was a little amused.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle an Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, was very busy. Hope this chapter makes up for that (:**

* * *

**Something Different - Chapter 3**

Kim woke up, only to find her arch nemesis on top of her, and her lips locked on hers. With as much energy she could muster up, she pushed Shego off of her. She then flew off her bed into a fighting stance.

"What the hell were you doing?!" spat Kim.

Shego got up slowly, not wanting to get charged by an angry Kim. "Princess, we really need to talk."

"Yeah, we do." she growled. "What the fuck were you doing on top of me, kissing me?! And why in the hell are you here?!" The redhead was seriously pissed, and was thinking about skipping to the fighting part.

"I can explain, just give me a little time." the black haired women said.

Kim, at this point, was running off of energy from her anger. She wasn't in the mood to hear anything from the raven haired women, instead she wanted no more than to beat the living hell out of her. For not only being in her house, but for molesting her mouth.

Before Shego could start explaining, Kim started running at her. Throwing kicks and punches directed towards her head. She landed some of the hits, but the others were blocked or dodged. But she didn't stop there. As the older women was getting her bearings back, Kim spun on her left heal and sent a high kick to Shego's jaw. As her head snapped back, she was knocked off balance by another hit towards her abdomen.

"She's not gonna be letting up anytime soon I suspect." Shego thought. "I guess I gotta play her game, and get her in a position that she has no choice but to listen."

As Kim was going for another kick, Shego grabbed her leg and swung her across the room. This gave her enough time to get herself up and to think of her next move. Kim on the other hand was a bit shocked and thrown off guard. But this wasn't going to slow her down, and stop her from beating the shit out of the women. It also fueled her anger more to do so.

As Kim was getting up, Shego was coming straight for her. She flew through the air and landed right in front of the girl. She then sent a series of kicks and punches toward the girl, trying to keep her on the defensive side. This was also making the girl back up every time a fist or foot was thrown her way. Soon the girl was back to wall. Shego hadn't let her get a hit in and she was seriously pissed. This wasn't the way she had planned it to be. She had to think of a way to get out of it, but wasn't having any luck. With this, she was trapped. And on top of it, in her own home.

Shego decided she had the girl at this point where she needed her. She grabbed the girls arms and pinned them above her head, and pushed her body against hers to immobilize the teen even further.

"Now Kimmie, you have no choice but to listen to what I have to say."

"Why should I listen to you?!" the girl said struggling against the woman's weight.

"Because one, you have no choice at this point and two, you owe me at least that much."

"Fine, just please get off of me?"

"I think it would be better if I didn't. It will help to get what I need to tell you across a little better."

"What do you mean?"

"Pumpkin, please don't freak out. I've always known that there was something that kept me here with Draken, something I couldn't explain."

"So have you figured out why you have stayed with that idiot?"

"I was getting to that part Princess. As I was saying, I've just figured out why a few months ago. When we fight, it gives me the feeling that nothing else has. Every chance I can get, I always want to fight with you. But it's more than just that."

"Then what is it? I don't have all day." Kim said getting more and more frustrated.

"Kimmie, it's you."

Kim went pale when those words left the women's lips. What had she just heard. "Huh?" she said blankly.

"It's you Kimmie, it's always been you. You are the reason I stay with that blue dolt."

Kim just had a blank stare on her face. She was at a loss for words, speechless. She never took Shego for someone that would go that way. But it was what it was.

"Have anything to say to that Pumpkin? Or do you wanna punch me?"

"Umm I don't know what to say. This is uh something I would of never guessed."

"Me either, but it is what it is cup-cake."

"Why me Shego? Of all people in the world, why me?"

"I don't know Princess, it just sorta happened. I knew that there was something more to me wanting to always face off with you after our first fight, but I just ignored it. I didn't want to believe it was anything more, but that didn't stop it from trying to make itself more known."

"So you have had feelings for me for like forever now?!"

"Like I said Kimmie, I didn't recognize them or want to, till a few months or so ago. That's when the dreams started getting uh more frequent."

"Wait! You've had dreams of me?! Ewww!"

Shego just rolled her eyes. "Oh and just what were you dreaming of a little while ago? Hmm Princess? cause I'm sure it involved me." the vileness smirked at the blushing redhead.

"Uh..um...I..." the girl sputtered.

"That's what I thought."

"It's not like that!"

"Then how is it?"

"Well it was what went down last night, but got twisted towards the end of the fight..."

"How so?" the green tinted women was curious to see just what the girl had dreamed of.

"Well uh time sorta froze, well only for me. And you came up and grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall, pinning me."

"Like this?"

"Sorta"

"Then what happened?" now Shego really wanted to know.

"Y-you um sorta ya know kissed me..."

"Like this?" Shego then leaned in closer and crushed her lips to Kim's. Enjoying every minute of it.

Kim was taken back by this action. She didn't know if she liked it or not. Her head was spinning with so many questions and emotions.

Shego didn't let up though, she went as far as sticking her tongue out and running it against the girls lips asking for entrance. She was stunned when she was granted entrance, and a smaller tongue began to play with hers.

"Whoa, I didn't expect that kind of response..." the raven haired women thought. "Maybe things might turn to be in my favor for once." Shego loosened her grip on the girls arms, but didn't move her body from Kim's.

They soon let up for air, and starred at each other for a long while. Kim now realized something that she would of never believed if anyone had told her it would happen. It was that she was in love with this black haired beauty. How she never realized these newly found feelings, she didn't know. Maybe it was just how Shego had did, just ignored and ignored them. Never letting them to truly get to her.

She was still sorta iffy on this subject. "What if this was all a ploy to screw with my feelings? What if it's another one of Draken's plans to get rid of me?" she thought.

She wasn't going to let her guard down just yet. "Shego, I've gotta ask you something." the teen said.

"Yes Kimmie, anything."

"Will you ever hurt me? Tell me, is this real? Everything from what you told me and the kiss?"

"Princess I promise on my life I will never hurt you. And yes, everything I said I meant and the kiss was true and real. I want you Kim, and I don't ever wanna lose you." Shego said.

Kim could tell that she wasn't lying. She could tell the sincerity in the older women's voice. "I trust you." the girl said.

This made the women feel all warm inside, and loved it. She had never felt this way before. "Thank you Kim, for hearing me out and for trusting me." She grabbed the girl into a hug and reared up a bit.

Kim accepted the embrace. "I was so hurt today Shego, I didn't know why either. I thought it was because of Erik, but it wasn't. It was because I felt betrayed by you, I saw you sort of as a friend some what. I felt used."

Shego could hear the hurt in the girls voice. She felt terrible about all of it. "I'm so sorry Pumpkin, it wasn't my idea. It was all Draken. I didn't want to do it, but that would of made Draken suspicious."

"It's okay, I know now. So what will become of us?"

"I don't know Kim, I can;t say at the moment. All's I know is that I can't and wont lose you. But we have just got to live for today and not worry about tomorrow."

Shego then kissed the girl gently on the lips. She then picked her up and carried to the bed, laying her down gently. "You need to get your rest, so I'll see you when we meet up again."

"Wait, stay with me...please?" the redhead looked at the women with big eyes.

"What if I get caught?"

"No one comes in my room, and if they tried the door is locked."

Shego had to think about this for a bit. "Come on you pussy, shes asking you to stay with her! Didn't you want this?!" her subconscious screamed at her. "Not you again! Just shut the fuck up." she said back to it.

"Well?" the teen asked, bringing the women back to earth.

"Okay Princess, but as soon as the sun starts to shine I'm gone."

"Deal. Thank you." the girl smiled.

Shego smiled at her, then crawled into bed next to her. "Goodnight Princess, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Shego."


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle an Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: Probably not one of the better chapters, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Something Different - Chapter 4**

Ron and Rufus had made it to Bueno Nacho, and had already gotten their order. It wasn't the usual order though, it was grande sized.

"Grande nacho buddy! Best night ever!" Ron screamed.

"Mhm mhm, Best!" squeaked Rufus.

They finished as soon as they had started.

"Delicious!" squeaked the mole rat. "More!"

"More little buddy." Ron said smiling at his pet.

They ate the night away of Ron's cheesy creation. All was right in the world for the boy and his pet.

The morning came around and Ron decided to head over to Kim's. "I hope it isn't too early." the blonde boy said to himself. "But I'm sure she won't mind. He then took off to his best friends.

* * *

As he was coming up to the house, something caught his attention. "Who is that?" he thought. "Wait, that's Shego! What the hell is going on?!" he screamed.

Realizing he blurted that out loud, he darted behind a bush, hoping he wasn't seen by the thief. "Is Kim okay?! I've gotta go help her!"

When he emerged from behind the bush, the woman was gone. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I gotta get to Kim!" the bot screamed. He was starting to hyperventilate and sweat profusely.

He ran to the Possible's front door and started banging like a maniac. All he was thinking about was if Kim was okay.

A couple minutes later the door was opened by an angry Mrs. Possible. "What could be so urgent Ronald that you had to wake the whole house up for?" said a highly irritated Mrs. Possible.

"Shego! Room! Kim!" is all the teen could get out.

"Ron, speak in sentences and quieter please."

"I saw Shego, and she was leaving Kim's room!"

This woke up the Dr. She took off towards her daughter's room, leaving the front door wide open. Ron followed suit, hoping Kim was okay.

They got to the said girls room, attempting to open the door. It was locked.

"Crap!" said the teen's mom. "Can you get it open?"

"I can try." With this he grabbed a halfway asleep Rufus. "Buddy, I need you to open Kim's door."

"Kay" said Rufus. He then crawled under the door and unlocked it.

When the opened the door, they were surprised to see a sleeping Kim. Fine and intact.

"Ronald are you sure you saw Shego?"

"I'm positive!"

"I think you were seeing things. Wait, why are you here so early in the morning anyways?" the older redhead asked, staring quizzically at the boy.

"Um..uh..I wanted to see Kim." the teen said blushing a little.

"And that couldn't of waited till a little later?"

"Well...yeah.."

"Well come back later, don't want to wake Kim now. You don't want to see her grumpy side." chuckled the woman.

"O-Okay Mrs. Dr. Possible. See you guys later." Ron said sadly.

He walked himself to the door, leaving the Possible residence. "I know I saw Shego!" the teen said flustered. "Somethings' up. I just know it."

* * *

As Ron was leaving, Mrs. Possible decided that she should just stay up. "That boy is something." she said to herself. "Sometimes I wonder why Kim is still friends with him. But then again they have grown up together." The redhead put on a pot of coffee and began to make breakfast.

The family started to stir an hour and a half or so later. Kim being the last to wake. "Good morning" the girl said groggily.

"Morning Kimmie-Cub, how was prom?

"Okay I guess, Ron seemed to enjoy it."

"Oh, Ron actually showed up earlier. He was going on about Shego leaving your room." said the teen's mom.

This woke Kim up. "Ron was here?"

"Yeah, and like I said, he was going on about Shego leaving your room."

"I don't remember that ever happening. Are you sure he wasn't sleep walking?" the teen was trying to stay calm.

"He seemed fine, just a bit shaken. Maybe he was just tired and seeing things."

"Knowing Ron, yeah. Wait, why was he here so early in the morning anyways?"

"To see you."

"Oh"

"Is there something going on between you two that your not telling us? Because you know you can tell us anything Kimmie-Cub." said the teen's dad.

"No, but I think Ron thinks there is."

"Oh. Well maybe you should talk to him."

"I plan on it dad, I just hope he doesn't take it too hard." said the teen sadly.

"I'm sure he'll understand."

"I really hope so."


	5. Chapter 5

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle an Robert Schooley.

I do not own the songs Every Time We Touch and Heaven.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: I hope you like the chapter, way better than the last if I do say so myself ;P**

* * *

**Something Different - Chapter 5**

As the sun began to rise, Shego began to stir. This was the first night she had actually gotten a peaceful night of sleep. And waking up to spooning Kimmie wasn't bad either. "I'd love to wake up everyday to this." she thought. "Unfortunately I can't stay...I've gotta get going." She moved slowly and stealthily, trying carefully not to wake the sleeping redhead. Little did she know, Kim was already awake.

As she made it to her feet, she stopped and stared at the girl laying before her. "She's so cute when she sleeps." she thought. "I could watch her sleep forever." She walked over to the girl and gently kissed her forehead. "I love you Kimmie."

Shego then turned to leave. Kim grabbed her hand though and pulled her back to her.

"I thought you were sleeping Pumpkin."

"I love you Shego. I didn't realize it until last night, but I do love you."

Shego began to smile. She felt so warm inside. She then pulled Kim up into her arms and kissed her passionately. When they let up for air, they both stared deeply into the others eyes.

"I'm happy you feel this way Kim, you don't know how happy you have made me. I finally feel whole for once." She grabbed the girl in for another embrace, and held her there for a little while.

"Shego do you really have to go?"

"Unfortunately Princess. I can't risk my life, nor yours."

"Okay" said Kim sadly.

"Don't be sad Kim, we will see each other again. I don't know when, but we will. I promise." She then kissed the girl one last time. "I love you Kim, don't ever forget that."

"I love you Shego, don't ever ever forget that."

Shego smiled at the girl. "I'll see you later Pumpkin."

With that she was off.

As she was crawling out of the window, she could hear a familiar voice screaming something. But as she turned around, no one was there. "Hmm...must be my imagination. I don't even think that buffoon would be up this early." she said to herself.

She jumped down from the roof with ease, making no noise. She then set off to find somewhere to stay. Since the blue dolt was still in prison, she was sure of that, she was free for a while.

"I guess I could go to my place for a while, maybe get cleaned up a bit. And maybe surprise Kimmie tonight." The woman had a glint in her eyes. She had something up her sleeve. Soon a mischievous grin plastered her face.

"I know exactly what to do."

* * *

When she made it to her house, she got a fresh change of clothes and jumped right in the shower. "I haven't had a decent shower in over a month." she said to herself. "Stupid Draken and his stupid ass lairs."

She soon got lost in the warmth of the water, and went off into her own world. She began singing.

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive. Cause every time we touch I get this feeling. And every time we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I wan't this to last. Need you by my side."

After she was done and out, she towel dried some then dried herself the rest of the way with her powers. She then got dressed and ready for the day ahead. She had to plan out tonights events. Everything had to be perfect for Kim.

* * *

After Kim ate breakfast, she went and grabbed some clothes and hoped in to the shower. "I wonder what I'm gonna do today." she said to herself. "Maybe I should talk to Ron." She then went into her own world, and began to sing.

"Baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven. And love is all that I need. And I've found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven."

When Kim was done and out, she dried off and got dressed. She then called up Ron and told him to meet her at Bueno Nacho. The boy happily accepted. Then Kim got her stuff and headed out the door.

* * *

When Kim arrived at Bueno Nacho, Ron was already there stuffing his face with food.

"Hey Ron."she said walking up to the table.

"Hey KP!" the boy said when he finally cleared his mouth. "So what ya wanna talk about?"

"Well my mom told me about what happened this morning. What was that all about?"

"I saw Shego! I swear! She was coming out of your room, but she disappeared before I could get her."

"Ron are you sure you weren't just seeing things? I mean you were at my house pretty early." Kim was getting a little nervous, hopefully her horrible lying skills wouldn't get in her way.

"Well...uh...I don't know...Maybe.." the blonde boy said.

"And it looks like I'm intact. Also, if she would of been there I would of known. I'm Kim Possible for crying out loud." Kim said jokingly.

"Haha your right, she wouldn't of been able to escape."

"She's also in jail remember?"

"I forgot about that. Oh, Kim, can we talk about last night?"

"Um..Sure..What about it?"

"Well you know we kissed and everything. Well I wanted to know if you would go out with me?" he asked sheepishly.

"Umm...uhh...Ron, about that. I really hoped ythis wasn't going to happen. I hope you understand when I say no. I just can't do that." she said sadly.

"Why not?"

"Because...I just don't see you as anything more than a friend. And we've been friends since pre-k, and I don't want to mess that up."

"But it-it wouldn't Kim, I really really like you a lot. P-Please just give us a chance?" Ron said pleading.

"Ron...I just...I can't.."

The boy began to cry and Kim couldn't take it. She got up without another word and left, and headed back home.

* * *

When she made it home, she went to her room and locked herself in. She hated seeing her best friend that way, especially since it was because of her.

"I wish Shego was here." she said quietly to herself.

The rest of the day she stayed in her room, and didn't talk to anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle an Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: I own Alyssa. I also came up with Shego's real name in the story. Hope you like it (:**

* * *

**Something Different - Chapter 6**

Time seemed to stand still for Shego. She anticipated the arrival of the night. "I can't wait to surprise Kimmie, to see the look on her face. She isn't expecting to see me tonight, and she won't be expecting tonights events." she thought.

She was currently cleaning her house, trying to make it at least half way decent. She had planned to do a few things that night before bringing Kim back to her place.

After a little while she was done, but it was only 1:30 p.m. "Seriously?! When I last checked it was 12:57 a.m! This day seriously needs to hurry up." Shego said frustrated.

She decided to get something to eat, and maybe pop in a movie to pass the time.

When the movie ended and she had washed her dishes, she checked the time. It was 3:45 p.m. "Well I guess it isn't too long of a wait, just gotta find something to do till then." She then headed towards the office.

She sat down and logged on. "Hmm...maybe I can find Princess something. Something that will remind her of me whenever she feels lonely."

She searched many sites, and finally found something that caught her eye.

"This is perfect. I'll go pick it up now, beings that I have some time to spare.

* * *

It was 4:50 p.m. when she made it to the store that held Kim's surprise. "Pretty good time, usually takes longer to get here." she thought. She got out of her car and headed inside.

This was actually the store of a good friend of her's, so she could probably get a good deal. She was happy to find that the girl was here, so she didn't have to deal with anyone else.

"Sammie! Long time no see." the woman said.

"Good to see you too Alyssa. How's it been?"

"Oh the usual, been crazy around here for the past few weeks though."

"So your doing well I presume."

"Sure am." she smiled. "What about you, how's it been?"

"Lets just say, I've been busy."

"Ah. So what brings you here today?"

"Well I was looking at your site, and saw something that caught my eye. I have a picture of what I want. So here it is." She handed the picture over to Alyssa.

"This is one of my favorites!" she said happily. "Whose it for?"

"Lets just leave it as someone special." Shego smiled.

"Okay" Alyssa smirked. "I'll go get it. I'll be back in a bit."

"I'm in a it of a hurry, so hurry back." Shego called to her friend.

A few minutes later, Alyssa came back with a beautifully wrapped box.

"Thanks Lysa, you're the best." the green tinted woman smiled happily.

"Whoever this person is, is really lucky. I really hope she likes it." Alyssa smiled.

"Me too. Here ya go." she handed the brunette the money. "It was good seeing you again Lysa."

"You too Sam. Bye."

"Bye"

* * *

Shego made it back to her house around 6:25 p.m. She had 35 minutes to get ready. Then it would be time to go get Kim.

"I can't wait to see her. I know its only been about 11 hours since I last saw her, but I really miss her.." she said sadly.

She got up and got a nice pair of jeans and shirt, and went and took a quick shower. After she was out and dressed , she grabbed Kim's surprise and headed out the door.

She went to her garage and uncovered her baby. It was her motorcycle that was tricked out by none other than the green woman herself. It was her trade mark green and black, and it sure was a beauty.

"Long time, no see." she smiled. She then grabbed the matching green and black helmet, and put it on over her flowing black hair.

She turned it on and revved its engine. "I've missed that sound." she said to herself. She then took off into the sunset.

* * *

When she arrived at Kim's, she was sure to be extra quiet. She parked a little ways down from the girls house, and walked to her house. She climbed the side of the house and up to Kim's bedroom window.

She then checked the window, and it was unlocked. "Of all the people, I thought Kimmie would be the one to keep her window locked."

Shego then looked inside, and saw Kim curled up in the fetal position. "Is she okay?" she thought. She then opened the window and crept in quietly.

To her surprise, it looked like the girl had been crying. But now was asleep. "I wonder what has made her so upset." Shego became concerned. "Maybe we will just go out another night.

She didn't want to leave Kim though, so she crawled in bed next to her. Pulling her close to her body, she held her princess.

"I love you Kimmie." she whispered softly into the younger woman's ear. She then kissed her cheek and got comfortable.

She was going to hold her princess all night long. If something was wrong, she didn't want Kim to be alone. When the girl woke up in the morning, she was going to be there for her.

She slowly drifted off into sleep. She would sleep well with her love in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle an Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: I own Alyssa. I also came up with Shego's real name in the story.**

* * *

**Something Different - Chapter 7**

Kim awoke in the middle of the night. The urge to pee was overwhelming her. As she went to move, she couldn't. She then noticed that an arm was wraped around her waist, holding her in place. She started to panic. She was disoriented and distrought from the events earlier, so wasn't thinking things through.

Shego awoke from the fidgeting of the redhead. "Princess, what's wrong?" she asked tentatively.

"Sh-Shego, is that you?" Kim asked timidly.

"Yes Kimmie, are you okay?"

The redhead relaxed to that. "Now I am. I didn't know that it was you holding me. I thought I was in a trap."

"I'm sorry Pumpkin, I came here around 7:00 p.m. to surprise you, but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you."

The redhead was awake now, she loved surprises. Everything that had just happened, was past her. All she was concerned about now was her surprise.

"Surprise?! For me?" The redhead was becoming more and more giddy.

"Yeah, the first surprise was showing up to see you. The others were gonna happen tonight, but they can wait till tomorrow."

"Awww!" cried Kim.

Shego chuckled, "Well I suppose I can give you one of the surprises." She then got to her feet, and went over to her bag on the floor. She pulled out the box that she had received from Alyssa, and walked back over to Kim.

"Here, I hope you like it." Shego smiled.

Kim's eyes became huge, and received a huge grin on her face. She undid the green bow holding the top on the box, and slowly opened it. Her mouth dropped when she caught site of the beautiful neck less. It had an emerald in the middle of a golden heart, and was on a golden chain.

"It's...It's...beautiful!" Kim then began to cry. Tears of joy spilled over from both eyes. She grabbed Shego into a strong embrace. "Thank you Shego, it's so beautiful."

"You're welcome Princess. Here, let me put it on you."

Kim handed her the neck less and turned around for her. Shego reached her arms around her and pulled the two ends of the neck less together, clasping them. The green tinted woman then kissed the girl's neck. Then gently turned Kim's head towards her's, kissing her gently on her lips.

"You look beautiful. I'm glad you like it." she smiled softly.

"I love it." Kim turned around and wrapped her arms around Shego's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too Kim."

They held each other for a while longer, till Kim remembered why she had awoken. "I'll be right back, I really gotta pee!" She let go of the woman and darted off for her bathroom, Shego chuckled.

"I'm really glad she likes it." she thought. "And now I know she really like surprises." Shego smirked.

As Kim got into her bathroom, she did her business. When she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wow. It's just so beautiful. I've got to get her something as beautiful as this, but I don't know where to look." she said to herself. "I'll have to search the internet in the morning." She then headed back into her room, where Shego lay on her bed.

"Ready to get back to bed Princess?"

"Yeah" she yawned. She made it to the bed, and crawled up next to Shego. The raven haired woman pulled her on top of her, and kissed her gently but passionately.

"I love you Kimmie." Shego said once they let up for air.

"I love you She-"

"My names' Sammie, you can call me that or Sam."

Kim smiled, "I love you Sam."

Shego smiled lightly, "Only few people are allowed to call me that. And I like it when you say my real name, it doesn't sound so horrible now that you have said it."

"How is it horrible, your name?"

"I don't know, never really liked it. Well I sorta know why."

"Why?"

"Well my dad named me. And I hate that bastard. He never treated me like I was part of family. And when he found out that I was lesbian, well lets just say it wasn't pretty.."

"Wow...I'm sorry.."

"It's okay, don't fret about it."

"I'd hate to see or even know anyone who treated someone like that. It's just so wrong."

"Like I said Pumpkin, it's alright. He's out of my life, and I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay" Kim yawned.

"I think it's time to get back to sleep Kimmie. We have a big day ahead of us later."

"Really?!"

"Yes really. I'm taking you somewhere, you'll love it."

"I can't...wait..." Kim said yawning.

Kim slowly fell into a deep sleep, resting on Shego's chest. Shego soon followed, hugging her redhead close to her body.

* * *

When Shego awoke, a certain redhead was groping her. She couldn't help but laugh a little. "I could get used to this." she thought. "Who would of ever thought this would ever happen? I'm just glad she feels for me, the way I feel for her."

Shego laid there for a little while longer, and watched the girl sleep. About 35 minutes or so later, Kim woke up. She saw what she was doing to Shego, and pulled her hands quickly away.

"Good morning cup-cake." Shego giggled.

"G-Good morning Sam." Kim said blushing deeply.

"Sleep well?"

"Quite well actually. You're comfortable." she shyly smiled. "What about you?"

"Like a baby." the woman said. "You're cute when you sleep."

Kim smiled and blushed a little bit more.

"Ready to get dressed?" Shego asked.

"Yeah. I smell breakfast, mom must be up."

"Yeah. I'll let you get ready. I'm gonna head to my bike and let you get something to eat. I'm-"

"You own a motorcycle?"

"Yep, she's my baby." Shego smiled happily. "Anyways, I'm parked a little bit down the road. When you're done eating, you can meet me. Oh and tell your mom you'll be staying at a friends' tonight. I have some plans for tonight."

"O-Okay."

Shego hugged Kim. "I love you, see you in a bit."

"Love you too."

They kissed, then Shego was off.

* * *

When Shego left, Kim grabbed a nice pair of clothes and took a really quick shower. When she was out and dressed, she grabbed some more clothes for the next day and put them in her bag. She grabbed her Kimmunicator and headed down stairs.

"Good morning Kimmie, you sure seem happier than yesterday." said her mom.

"Yeah, I feel better too."

"That's good. Here's some breakfast."

"Thanks mom." She took the plate and sat down.

She ate all of the food in a short amount of time, anticipating the events of the day.

"Mom, I'm staying at a friends' tonight if that's okay?"

"Sure Kimmie, just no boys."

"No boys. I love you mom."

"Love you too Kim."

She hugged her mom. "Bye"

"Bye sweetie"

She hurried out the door and walked to where Shego was. "I can't wait to see where she's taking me." the girl thought. "Probably some place beautiful."

She soon found where Shego was parked, and walked to her. "Wow" was all she could say.

"Nice huh?" Shego grinned, she was proud of her bike.

"Uh huh" was all Kim could manage.

"Well what you waiting for? Get on."

"Yeah. Right." She got on and Shego handed her a matching helmet.

"Better hold on tight Princess, cause this baby can go!"

As soon as she said that, they were off. Kim held the woman tightly, not wanting to fall.

"We have a long ride ahead of us Kimmie, so get comfortable."


	8. Chapter 8

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle an Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: I came up with Shego's real name in the story. I hope that everyone is enjoying the story, cause I know I'm enjoying writing it (: If you would like, leave reviews with what you would maybe like to see in the story.**

* * *

**Something Different - Chapter 8**

Kim had fallen asleep not too long into the trip. Shego could feel her grip loosen when she did. She had planned for that to happen, now the surprise could really work out. She headed to the airport, where they would take Shego's private jet to the desired destination.

It wasn't too long of a ride to the airport, so they made it in no time. When Shego shut off the bike, she had to struggle to get out of Kim's grip. "Damn Kimmie, you're stronger than I thought." she said quietly.

Once she was out of the girls grip, she grabbed her up into her arms and carried her to the jet. Luckily, the redhead didn't wake. She laid her onto one of the couches, careful not to disturb her. She then walked into the cockpit of the jet, checking everything over.

Once done, she went and shut the door to the jet, and stopped to look at Kim. "It's so weird at how much she can sleep through all this." she thought. She bent over and kissed her forehead. She then walked back into the cockpit and started the jet.

She went over the pre-flight checklist once more, and was soon high in the sky.

* * *

A couple hours had passed, and Kim finally woke up. She didn't know where she was, and started to freak.

"Sam! W-Where are you?!" she yelled.

"Don't worry kimmie, I'm in here." Shego called back to Kim.

Kim relaxed some, she wasn't alone. She got up, but fell over. She didn't know what was wrong. She then realized that her legs were asleep. "Hmm..must have slept wrong."

She sat where she fell for a little while, letting her legs get feeling back to them. Once she felt she could stand, she got up and walked quietly into the cockpit where Shego sat piloting the jet.

She walked up behind the green woman and wrapped her arms around her neck, and rested her head on the woman's shoulder.

Shego jumped a little, "Whoa Kimmie, don't do that."

"Sorry Sam."

"It's okay, just surprised me a bit. You sure are quiet."

"Well I had to learn to be able to sneak up you." Kim smirked.

"Well it sure is working." Shego chuckled a little.

"So, where we going?!" Kim asked giddily.

"Somewhere to the east."

"Come on Sam! I need to know more than that." Kim whined.

"That's all I'm saying. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now wouldn't it?" the woman smirked. She loved teasing the girl.

"I guess not." humphed the girl.

"We'll be there in about an hour or so, then you can know. I promise it's worth it."

"Okay. But what am I supposed to do till then?"

"If you want, you can sit up here with me. I sure wouldn't mind any company." Shego smiled.

"I'd love to keep you some company." Kim smiled and kissed the older woman on the cheek. Shego's grin got bigger.

Kim let go of her loves' neck and sat in the chair next to Shego's. "So you wanna know anything about me? Stuff no one else knows?" Kim asked the woman beside her.

"Sure, what kind of things don't I know about you though?" Shego quirked an eyebrow up.

"Well for starters, I'm not actually 17. I'm really 18."

This was a surprise to Shego, "Wait, you're 18? Then why are you still a junior in high school?"

"I was held back a year." Kim was a little embarrassed.

"Why?"

"Well I really wasn't held back held back, Ron had failed a year and I didn't want to go on without him. So I had my parents hold me back."

"Oh. Don't you regret that?"

"Now that I look at it, yes."

"So why lie about your age?"

"Because people would think of me as stupid if I was 18 in the 11th grade, especially if I was held back."

"Ah well I'm not as old as you think I am. I'm 21."

"Wow, you look at least 24. You're so well developed." Kim motioned at her boob.

Shego laughed a little, "Early bloomer. Don't worry you'll get there." she winked. Kim blushed and Shego noticed.

"So how long we have?" Kim said trying to change the subject.

"We are actually almost there. Made better time than I thought."

With this new information, Kim became very anxious. She started to bounce in her chair.

"Settle down Princess, if you keep bouncing like that you might brake the chair." Shego chuckled.

The redhead blushed once again. "Sorry"

"Look out the window, that might satisfy your need to know." Kim looked out the window.

She was the sight of the Eiffel Tower and that's all she needed. She was so excited that she got up and danced around the jet.

"This is going to be great! This is the best surprise ever Sam, thank you!"

"Oh this isn't all the surprise, there is more left to come." Shego smiled to herself.

"Really?! There's more?!"

"Mhmm. But first we gotta land the jet. So I'm gonna need you to sit down for a bit and buckle up."

"Okay"

Kim was elated. Shego was doing all of this for her, and she loved it. She felt so special at this moment.

"You're the best Sam. Thank you." She kissed the woman on the cheek and sat down.

"No Kimmie you're the best. Your love is all I could ever ask for, and I'm glad you have given it to me." They smiled at each other, and Shego reached over and grabbed Kim's hand in her's.

"I hope you're ready for the best day ever." Shego said.

"If you're with me, it's already the best day ever." Kim smiled lovingly at the raven haired beauty next to her.

"Shego smiled back with the same love filled eyes. "I love you Princess."

"I love you Sammie."


	9. Chapter 9

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle an Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: I own Shego's real made up name. And I'm sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday, I had a day off from writing. I really hope you like the chapter (:**

* * *

**Something Different - Chapter 9**

I had taken a few minutes, but they found the airport. They landed quickly and smoothly. The whole time, Kim was going crazy thinking about what her other surprises could possibly be.

"I don't know what could possibly top these surprises she's already given me. I wish she could at least give me hints about them." Kim thought. She started to get a sly grin on her face. She knew exactly what she could do to get some information out of the woman.

"Hey Sam."

"Yes Kimmie?"

"Can I get some hins on the other surprises? Please?!"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if you knew what it was."

"Aww! Come on. Please?!"

"Nope"

Kim then brought out her secret weapon, the all too known Puppy Dog Pout. When Shego turned to see why Kim had gotten quiet, she was hit with the PDP. It wasn't full blown, but enough to make the woman give her what she wanted.

"What the hell is that face?!"

Kim didn't budge, she kept with the face.

"God Kim! What the hell?!"

"Pwease?"

"Fine, Fine! As long as you stop that, whatever you're doing!"

"Okay" she said cheerily. Mentally she was jumping up and down, proud of her work.

"Now you're only getting a hint, nothing more. You got that?"

"Mhmm"

"I will tell you that we are staying here over night. But the hint is that there is water involved in one or two of he things."

This got the redhead thinking. "What could there be to do with water? Hmm."

"Another hint? Please?"

"No more and you BETTER NOT use that damn face thing you did again. Unless you just don't want the surprise."

Kim gulped, "Crap! She's using it against me." she thought.

"Haha. I got her there. She likes surprises too much." the green tinted woman thought to herself.

* * *

After getting a car and getting it loaded with their belongings, they set off into Paris. Shego decided to first get to their hotel and get situated before they did anything. Kim didn't like this idea, but went along with it. It wasn't a long ride, so this made her a little happier.

"This is where we will be staying."

"Wow, it's so...so elegant."

"Well it is Paris, Princess."

"True. Can we hurry? I really want to see my surprises."

"You are such an impatient girl, you know that?" Shego chuckled.

"Yup. Now lets hurry."

Shego just laughed, "Wow. And to think I thought I knew her better than anyone else. She is just one big surprise herself."

They grabbed their things and headed into their hotel. They walked to the front desk, and Shego began talking in fluent French. Kim didn't get a word she said, but was sure it was something to do with their room.

"Okay, we've got a room, c'mon Kimmie."

Shego guided them to an elevator, and it was luckily empty. They set down what they were holding, and Shego pushed the button to the floor they were staying on. She then wrapped her arms around Kim's waist and held her to her body.

Shego kissed the woman in her arms on the neck. She repeated this a few times before finding a tender spot on Kim's neck, and nibbled it gently.

Kim let out a small moan of pleasure. This made Shego shutter. "God I want to take her right here and now." she thought.

Before she could carry it any more further, the elevator dinged to tell them they arrived on their floor. They both sighed, wanting more.

They picked up their stuff, and Shego guided them to their room. Once they found their room, they unlocked it and dropped their things when they saw the beauty of the room. All's both could manage to say was "Wow".

After standing outside their room for quite some time, just admiring the room from afar, they got their bearings together and gathered their things. They walked into the room, and brought their stuff to the bed.

"For such a simple room, it's very elegant."

"You're telling me."

"So what are we going to do first?"

"Well what I have planned, is sort of for the evening. So how about we get settled in. I would love to get a shower."

"Okay" Kim was a little disappointed. She wanted her surprises and she wanted them now.

Shego could tell the teen was a little upset. "Trust me Kimmie, it will be worth it when it comes."

She kissed the redhead on the cheek, then grabbed some clothes for a shower. "I'll be out in a little while. Don't do anything crazy now." she winked at the girl, and headed into the bathroom.

Kim watched as Shego walked into the bathroom. She heard the door shut, but not the click of a lock. "Hmm...I could give her a surprise of her own." she thought, grinning up a storm.

She walked over to her stuff and got some clothes out. She stripped and walked over to the bathroom. She waited a little bit after she heard the shower water running, then entered the bathroom without a sound.

She placed her stuff next to Shego's, then walked quietly over to the shower. Sliding the curtain back quietly and slowly, she entered the shower behind the woman. She wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, and whispered "Surprise" into the woman's ear.

Shego jumped a little. "I didn't think you would catch on to the wink." the older woman said.

"Well I didn't, actually. I just thought I would give you a surprise of your own."

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah" Kim said smiling.

"What did you have in mind?" Shego asked becoming excited.

"I think you know." Kim winked.


	10. Chapter 10

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle an Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: I own Shego's real made up name.**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

_Shego jumped a little. "I didn't think you would catch on to the wink." the older woman said._

_"Well I didn't, actually. I just thought I would give you a surprise of your own."_

_"Oh really now?"_

_"Yeah" Kim said smiling._

_"What did you have in mind?" Shego asked becoming excited._

_"I think you know." Kim winked._

* * *

**Something Different - Chapter 10**

Kim turned Shego around to make her face her. She grabbed the woman and pulled her close. She then kissed the lips of the green woman.

Shego complied and deepened the kiss. She licked Kim's lip slightly, wanting access to the girls mouth.

Kim granted the access, while sticking her tongue in Shego's mouth. Her hands going lower to Shego's well defined ass, and grabbing it lightly. The outcome of this, was the moan that escaped the woman's mouth.

Shego couldn't believe it. Kim was actually advancing on her. She thought she would of had to make the first move, but she had been wrong. "God! I really want this, but I want it to be special." She pushed the redhead back softly.

"I really want this Kimmie, but I want it to be special. Okay?"

Kim thought about it for a little while before answering, "If that's what you want, then I'll respect it. But all this, ya know, left me really horny." Kim blushed.

"I'm sorry Pumpkin, I really do want this to happen. Just not right at this moment. When it happens, I want it to be absolutely perfect for you."

"I understand Sam. It makes me really happy that you want it to be perfect for me. You really are the best, and I feel so special. No one really ever thinks to do anything for me, let alone make it perfect for me."

"You should always be treated perfectly. You should be treated like a princess, Princess. And you should ALWAYS feel special, because you are." she grabbed Kim into a hug. "You will always be my special princess."

Tears began to form in Kim's eyes. She grabbed the woman tighter. "Promise me Sam, promise me that no matter what, we will be together."

"I promise. I don't ever want to lose you Kim. You are my life now, and if I lose you I lose me."

They held each other for a while before getting out of the shower. After they were dried off and in clothes, they decided to take a small nap.

They crawled in bed next to each other, and pulled the covers over them. They got as close as they could to each other, wanting all the contact of the other they could get.

They kissed each other before heading off into a sleep filled of happiness and joy. Love and comfort.

* * *

Shego woke a couple hour later. Kim was still pressed to her. "It's like we were truly made for each other." she thought. "She fits perfectly to my body."

She couldn't help but stare at the teen hero. "She looks so content, I don't want to wake her. But I gotta for the surprise."

She gently nudged the girl a few times before she began to stir. "Wha? What's wrong? I-Is everything okay?" Kim asked still halfway asleep.

"C'mon Kimmie, time to wake up."

"Five more minutes mom."

"Kimmie, it's Sam. It's time to wake up, unless you don't want your surprises."

Kim shot up at the word of "surprises". "What time is it?" she asked.

Shego looked at the clock next to the bed. "3:23 p.m. We've gotta get ready in order to make it in time."

"Okay. Let's hurry, I don't want to miss whatever it is." Kim said jumping out of the bed.

Shego followed her with a big grin on her face.

* * *

It didn't take long for the two woman to get ready. And soon they were out the door, headed to whatever the green woman had planned.

As they made it out of the hotel, their car was already there, waiting for them. Shego opened the passenger door for Kim, letting her in before she shut the door and headed for her own.

Once in the car, they buckled up and were soon on their way. Kim got to sight see on the way to their destination, enjoying the scenery.

Withing a matter of minutes they were parked somewhere out on the city streets of Paris. Shego got out of the car and helped Kim out.

Without letting go of her hand, they walked to their destination. They stood on a bridge over water, looking to the setting sun.

"Oh my god. It's so beautiful." Kim said awestruck.

"Oh this is just part of it." Shego said, taking Kim by the waist.

She guided her down some stairs and to a dock. There sat a gondola.

"C'mon, I wanna take you for a ride."


	11. Chapter 11

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle an Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: I own Shego's real made up name. Sorry there was no update yesterday, been sick for a couple days now and it was really bad yesterday. But I'm back, so here is the next chapter (:**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

_Without letting go of her hand, they walked to their destination. They stood on a bridge over water, looking to the setting sun._

_"Oh my god. It's so beautiful." Kim said awestruck._

_"Oh this is just part of it." Shego said, taking Kim by the waist._

_She guided her down some stairs and to a dock. There sat a gondola._

_"C'mon, I wanna take you for a ride."_

* * *

**Something Different - Chapter 11**

Kim couldn't of been more happy or content in her life. She was with the love of her life, on the most romantic "date", in the most beautiful place in the entire world.

As they floated down the Chanel in their gondola, they watched as the sun set behind the city. Kim sat next to Shego, her head resting on the woman's shoulder. Shego's head rested on Kim's, while her arms embraced the redhead next to her.

Nothing was said in this time, nothing needed to be said. Both knew what the other was thinking.

As time passed and night began to fall, they came upon a smaller dock.

"No is for the other half of this surprise." said Shego as she guided Kim up the steps to the waiting streets of Paris.

They had walked a little bit, sight seeing for Kim, before they came to a shop. Shego had Kim wait outside while she went in. The girl was sort of confused, but went along with it non the less.

When the older woman came out, she had something with her. It was a scooter, with her signature colors.

"Are we really?" asked Kim.

"Sure are." grinned Shego. Kim's mouth stretched into a huge grin as well, showing off her pearly whites.

Shego handed her a helmet and kept one for herself. After putting them on, they climbed on the scooter. Kim wrapped her arms around her loves waist, and layed her head on the woman's shoulder. Shego started the scooter and they drove off.

"So what do you think so far Princess? Do you like it?"

"It's amazing Sam! I'm having the most perfect night with the most perfect woman. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Well there is more." said the woman as she turned to smile at the girl behind her.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Actually we are here."

Right as she said this, they pulled up to a large building. It read _La côte d'or_ on the front of the building.

"It wouldn't be complete without food." said the black haired woman. Kim smiled and nodded.

Shego got off the scooter, and helped Kim off. They then walked arm in arm into the restaurant.

I hadn't taken long for them to be seated. Shego had set up a reservation at some point that Kim hadn't been aware of, but was happy about that.

As soon as they had entered the place, Kim was hit with so many delicious scents.  
They triggered her building up hunger, and now all that she could think about was food.

When they were handed their menus, Kim began to go through everything. She really couldn't read a word of what was on the page, and began to get frazzled. Shego noticed, and began to giggle a little.

"What?" Kim asked lost.

"You want me to order for you Princess? I'll get you something good."

"That would be great. I can't read any of this." she said pouting just a little.

Shego just chuckled and shook her head. "This girl is just too adorably cute." she thought. She flipped through the menu, and chose what she wanted. She already knew what to get Kim, the girl would love it.

Shego had been right, Kim really loved what she had gotten. Shego had ordered her the _Sorbet Granite'_, which was smoked salmon and cream cheese crêpe en roulade. Shego had ordered herself the _Coq au vi_, which was chicken in red wine sauce. Both enjoyed their food.

While they ate, they talked about many different things. From where they have been, to what the other liked to do.

They talked at least 30 min. after they had finished their food. They were so caught up in just learning more about the other. Shego was the one who realized what time it was.

"C'mon Kimmie, let's get back to the hotel. We can talk more when we get there."

Kim nodded and stood up. Shego placed the money and a tip on the table before they left.

As they walked to the scooter, Kim leaned against the green woman's shoulder, holding the woman's arm to her.

"This was the best date I have ever had Sammie. Thank you." the redhead said sincerely.

"Only for the best." Shego said kissing her on the cheek.

They reached the scooter, and got on. They got comfortable and were off, back to the hotel.

They made it back in no time, since they rode the scooter all the way back. When they parked the scooter, they made it into the lobby of the hotel, and into an empty elevator. They held each other all the way to their room.

Once in, and the door locked, they didn't waist any time getting the other undressed and to the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle an Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: I own Shego's real made up name. I hope you like the chapter! It took me forever to write it because in such a procrastinator and I wanted to make this scene good.(; And Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Something Different - Chapter 12**

As they made it into their room, Shego couldn't hold it in anymore. She pushed Kim up against the door, and kissed her roughly but passionately. Kim kissed back with equal pleasure. They both knew where this was headed, and helped each other out of their clothes. Once out of their clothes, their lips crashed in for a lustful kiss.

Without stopping the kiss, Shego picked up Kim and carried her over to the awaiting bed. She then placed her gently on the bed, crawling on top of her. She broke the kiss only to tell Kim something.

"This is all about you tonight Princess. Just you."

With that done, she kissed the girl softly on the lips. She then trailed small kisses down the side of her jaw line, down her neck, to her collar bone. Here, she nibbled the skin lightly. This made the girl beneath her whimper, turning her on even more.

She began to trail more kisses down Kim's chest, stopping between two perky breast. She smiled devilishly before going to one of the mounds, and teasing it with her tongue. Licking and flicking it, making it harder. Beneath her, the redhead was trying really hard to suppress a building up moan from escaping her mouth. Shego saw it in her face, and smirked. She then switched to the neglected mound, repeating the same thing she did to the other. She switched back and forth between each breast a few more times.

Kim couldn't hold it in anymore. She let out a moan louder than expected. This sent a shiver down Shego's back. She decided to tease Kim a little more, and began to lick and suck her way down the redhead's body. She stopped at her waistline and began to nibble. Kim gripped the sheets below her. "Oh this is her weak point huh?" the green woman thought. She then began to bite at her waistline, sucking as well. This left faint marks.

"You are mine Kimmie, all mine." she said to the girl.

"Y-Yes. A-All Y-Y-Yours Sam!" she cried out in a shaky voice.

Shego grinned, then winked up at the girl. She began to kiss down to Kim's thigh, then to the other. Making the girl open her legs. Kim was shaking at this point, her whole body vibrating from her shaking.

"S-Sam, P-Please."

"Please what? Kimmie?" Shego asked, grinning.

"P-Please"

"What?"

She began to lick her way up the girls' thigh. The girls breathing became faster, the trembling of her body more rapid.

"Sam!"

Shego smirked, "Okay Kimmie. You've waited long enough."

The green woman ran her hands between the teens' legs, feeling how hot she was. She then found what she wanted, Kim's "jewel". She began to massage it gently, making the girl beneath her moan louder and louder.

She decided to give the girl what she wanted, and stuck two of her fingers inside. To her surprise, the girl was extremely wet, ready for her. She began a slow and steady pace of bringing her fingers in and out. A tantalizing movement to the redhead.

Kim began to buck her hips, wanting the woman to go faster. Shego just smiled at this, and picked up the pace. She swirled her fingers around a little, and added a third finger. Kim began to pant some, mixed with the many moans and groans that escaped her lips.

Shego could tell that Kim was on the edge, so she thrust her fingers in for one final, big push. Kim cried out Shego's name as she came down from her high of sexual bliss. Shego loved how her name left from the girls' lips. "Sam!"

After Kim had come down from her high, Shego did this to her two more times. Each time better than the other. Each time, Kim screaming out Shego's name louder. The last one, sent Shego over the edge with Kim. Both screamed in pleasure, yelling the others' name. They rode out their orgasms together, both collapsing on the bed when it was over.

The green woman grabbed the redhead into her arms, and held her.

"I hope you liked it Kimmie." she said brushing a few strands of hair out of the girls' face.

"I loved it." She then kissed the woman. "I love you Sam."

"I love you Kim."

They soon fell into a deep sleep. Content with their lives.


	13. Chapter 13

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: I own Shego's real made up name. I hope you like the chapter! I am terribly sorry for no recent updates, I just lost my muse for a while. But I am back! I hope this chapter makes up for my absence.**

* * *

**Something Different - Chapter 13**

Kim awoke, her limbs entangled with Shego's. She smiled, remembering the events that had occurred just a while ago. "I've got to repay her." she thought.

Looking over at the clock on the night stand next to the bed, she saw it was only 1:37 a.m. A devilish grin came across her face. She began to carefully untangle her and her lovers' limbs.

After a little while of pulling and prying, she was untangled. She sat there for a while longer, marveling in the beauty of the goddess of a woman in front of her. "How could I have been so blind to such a beauty?" she thought.

She smiled softly before crawling over to the woman. She traced the woman's' jaw with her fingertips. Then traced the lines going down her neck and chest. The touches were light, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty. She did this for a few more minutes, drawing many different patterns on the very soft and smooth surface.

When done, she began to place soft kisses going up Shego's exposed neck. Stopping at the crook of her neck, right on her pulse. Here, she kissed a little harder. She began to suck on the flesh in front of her.

She heard a light moan, and looked up to see that the woman was awake.

"Please don't stop Kimmie." she said in a small whisper.

"I don't plan to." Kim said, winking at the woman. She went back to sucking on the flesh of Shego's neck.

She began to bite slightly, making the woman below her whimper in pleasure. Kim then trailed a few kisses up more of Shego's neck, to her ear. She nibbled on the lobe. Shego shuddered.

She left the woman's' ear and planted a rough, but pleasurable kiss on Shego's lips. She ran her tongue along her lips, wanting entrance. Shego granted Kim's tongue access to her mouth. Both tongues fighting for dominance.

While their tongues played, Kim's hands found two awaiting mounds. She began to massage both mounds, making Shego moan into her mouth. Kim smiled and began to squeeze the woman's' nipples.

She left Shego's mouth, and went to one of the mounds. She licked and flicked it with her tongue. Then latched on to it. She swirled her tongue around the hard nipple. Shego let out a louder moan. Kim switched to the neglected mound. She did the same thing to it that she had done the other.

Shego was becoming wetter and wetter. "I wonder where she learned this stuff. I've got to give her everything I got next time. I owe her that much." Shego thought.

Shego was broken from her thoughts, as she let out a throaty moan. She realized that the redhead had made her way from her boobs, down to her thighs. Her hands had somehow managed to find their way to her ass, and were now squeezing her cheeks.

Kim began to plant small kisses on the inside of Shego's thighs, alternating between the two. She reached the center of the woman in a short amount of time. As she did, she took in the sweat scent before her.

"God! You smell delicious!" Kim said as she began to drool a little.

Shego giggled a little at the girls' outburst. "It's ALL for YOU Princess." she said with a wink.

As Kim's smile grew on her face, her eyes glazed over. She went into some sort of possessed like state, nothing could take her away from what was in front of her. Nothing.

Kim's head lowered, closer to the woman's' core. Her tongue coming out to lightly skim the outer lips of the woman. Shego moaned.

"Please Kimmie." she breathed.

Kim smiled, and breathed on to her clit. This sent a shiver up Shego's spine.

"God!" Shego huffed out.

Kim smirked. "This is gonna be fun." she thought. She then raised one of her hands up, and placed it on Shego's clit. She began to massage it, while she used the other hand to squeeze Shego's ass some more.

Shego let out a needy moan. She wanted, no needed, more. Kim was torturing her, and she didn't like it one bit. "She is driving me insane. I NEED more!" she screamed in her mind.

"Please Kim, I need you! Please!" she panted out, the need in her voice.

This was all Kim needed. Her tongue, delved in between the folds, to the juicy core. Shego's juices already, slowly seeping out into her mouth. Kim moaned. "She tastes as good as she smells." she thought. She began to pump her tongue in and out, still massaging Shego's jewel.

Shego's breathing became staggered, and short. "M-More!" she breathed.

Kim pulled her hand from Shego's ass, and stuck two finger deep inside of her. Making the woman scream out in pleasure.

"Jesus! Ahhhh!"

Kim's fingers began a tantalizing movement of slowly pumping in and out. She wanted the woman to beg her for more.

Shego knew what Kim was trying to do. So she began to rock her hips back and forth on the redheads' fingers. Trying to get more, to find relief of the ache.

Kim saw that Shego was picking up speed. "Damn, I guess I need to give her what she wants. Before she loses it." she thought, a smirk playing on her lips. She began to pump her fingers deeper, faster in to the woman. Adding a third finger in the midst of it.

Kim could feel the walls start to tense around her fingers. As they did, Shego screamed Kim's name as loud as her voice allowed her. Letting go of everything. She was on a high of pure pleasure.

"Kiiiiiimmmmm!"

Kim kept pumping her fingers, but slower. Helping Shego ride out her orgasm. As she did, she bent her head down to lick up the juices that were escaping. "God! She is so delicious!" she thought.

When Shego was finally down from her high, she sighed in utter bliss. Kim pulling her fingers out of her, and licking them clean of the divine juices. They sat in silence for a little longer, enjoying the peace in the room.

Kim came back up to Shego and kissed her passionately, cuddling up to the green woman's' warm body.

"Where did you learn your stuff, Pumpkin?"

"I have a Kimmunicator that has the top tech in it. So I'm not gonna let it go to waste." she said, winking.

"Wait..You've been searching how to do women? Since when did little miss 'goody two shoes' start looking at lesbian porn?" Shego asked, a wicked grin on her face.

"Umm..well...I was curious!" the girl said blushing deeply.

"Haha, aren't we all."

"Well, it paid off. Didn't it?"

"Sure did Princess." She then kissed her. "Well, I think it's time to go back to bed. You sure did a number on me."

"Okay (yawn), I think I wore myself out as well."

Shego giggled and pulled the redhead as close to her body she could. "I love you."

"I love you too Sam (yawn), g-goodnight."

"Goodnight Princess." She pecked the girls' forehead.

They were both out like a light bulb. Comfortable and happy with their lives. Their needs, finally satisfied.


	14. Chapter 14

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: Sorry everyone for the long wait! I'm am such a procrastinator, and I'm just plain lazy! But I am back, and I have a new chapter as you can plainly see xD I hope you like it! Please comment and review, would be great (:**

**A/N 2: Oh, and it would be epic of everyone to check out my new story New Beginnings! Enough of my ranting, Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Something Different - Chapter 14**

Shego awoke to the sound of her stomach, growling with hunger. She looked over to see her lover, still very much, fast asleep. She was hugging a pillow, as if her life depended on it. As well as babbling something that was inaudible. "She is so cute when shes' sleeping." the green woman thought.

She laid there for a while, until she was interrupted by the sound of her stomach. "Alright, alright. Food time." she said to herself.

She slowly uncovered her naked body, and crawled out of bed. She the walked into the bathroom, did her business, and came back to the room. When she got to the room though, something was a-miss.

"O-kay...I thought I had left a redhead here." Shego thought. She decided to go look out in the kitchen. When she got there, Kim was nowhere in sight.

"Princess? You there?"

Nothing.

"Kimmie, this isn't funny."

Still nothing.

"Princess?!"

Again, nothing.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! What the fuck is going on?! FUCK!" Shego began to panic.

"Come on! Think you fucking moron! Where the hell would she go?! Or who would know about this?!" she screamed in her head.

* * *

"Come on Wade! Kim could be dead! Can this thing go any faster?!"

_"I'm trying, I'm trying! Hold your horses, Ron!"_

"It is pretty hard, when my best friend is in the hands of a plasma-wielding, psycho bitch!"

As soon as Ron got the last words out of his mouth, he was thrown to the back of the hover pod.

_"There. You'll be there in no time."_ the young genius said from the Ronmunicator.

"And 'no time' is?!"

_"Five minutes, tops."_

"Okay, I guess I can deal with that. So where are they exactly?"

_"Well, the tracker on the Kimmunicator, shows that they are somewhere in Paris, France."_

"Why would Shego take Kim there?!"

_"I don't know. But I do hope we can get to Kim in time. I know she can hold her own, but she has been gone since yesterday and there hasn't been any sign of her since she left her house."_

"I knew I saw Shego! No one believed me though! Not even Kim...! But I will save her, then she will just HAVE to date me then!"

_"Umm...Okay Ron. Are you sure you are okay? I mean I can get some back up-"_

"NO! I have this! I WILL save KP, by myself! I don't need anyone's' help!"

Rufus, who had heard the whole thing, popped up out of Ron's pocket when he heard the last part of his owner's words.

"Wha abt me?!" Rufus squeaked, a little upset.

"Of course little buddy. I meant by help from GJ."

"Oh. Okay!" the mole rat chimed.

_"Okay Ron, you should be right over where Kim is."_

"A hotel? The hell?!"

_"Odd, yeah. I have no clue why, but just get in there and get Kim."_

"Oh that is what I plan to do. No one takes _MY_ Kim, and gets away with it." Ron said under his breath.

Ron then clocked the hover pod, and flew it down towards the hotel. He used his Ronmunicator to get the exact location of Kim. When he found where she was, he maneuvered the hover pod to the room window.

"This is it. Hopefully I can get in there, and get out without having to face Shego."

Ron then opened the hatch of the hover pod, and climbed on to the oning. From there, he peered into the room. He saw that Kim was laying in the bed, sleeping like a baby.

"Umm...Okay. What is going on?"

He then pushed on the window, it opened without a sound. Creeping inside, he used his ninja skills to be extra quiet.

"Okay. Grab Kim, and make a run for it. One..Two..THREE!"

Grabbing Kim, he slung her over his shoulder and made a hasty exit through the window. When he was out, he shut the window back, and jumped over the rail into the awaiting hover pod.

Kim had woken up upon being slung over her friends' shoulder. She had begun to kick and hit him, as well as tried to scream.

Ron had planned that she would try to scream, given her situation, so he had gingerly reached a hand back and covered her mouth.

"It's me KP. I'm here to save you. It's gonna be all right."


	15. Chapter 15

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't posted anything recently on this story. I've been busy and my procrastination isn't any help either. But here is the next chapter! Please R&R!**

* * *

**Something Different - Chapter 15**

Shego had been pacing frantically across the room for about fifteen minutes before an idea hit her. She could check the hotel security cameras. She took off down to the lobby, running/jumping down the stairs.

Taking the elevator wasn't an option at this point, since she spent enough time thinking of a plan. She needed to find Kim, and fast.

Making it to the lobby within a minute, she jumped over the counter ignoring all the stares of the guests. She opened the door to the security post and ran over to the monitors.

Finding the play back button, she pressed it and found the screen with the video feed from outside the hotel. She forwarded the video to the time she had left the redhead, and pressed play.

As she watched, a flying object slowly appeared on the screen. Zooming in, she could make out one figure in the flying object. It had stopped in front of what seemed her room, and opened the hatch. The figure climbed out and on to the oning.

Her eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Stobbable!" she screamed. "That motherfucker is so fucking dead!"

She watched on to see him come out of the window with her redhead slung over his shoulder. She began to kick and hit the blonde, but her movement was seized by the boy. He jumped into the hover pod, and shot off into the sky. Disappearing in just a few seconds time.

"What the fuck do I do?! How the fuck did he know wher-... Nerdlinger! Wait... then that means that maybe he has Kimmie chip'd. I can use the Kimmuni- whatever it is to find her!"

With that, she took off back to her room. Ignoring the stares once again from the on looking guests.

* * *

After taking off, Ron placed Kim on the ground. He backed away from her flailing form, not wanting to be hit.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?!" Kim screamed at him.

"I saved you KP!" the blonde exclaimed triumphantly.

"I didn't need saving you fuck tard!"

"What do you mean?! Did she brain wash you?! I knew it!"

"What in the hell are you talking about?! I wasn't fucking brain washed!"

"KP, calm down. It's all gonna be alright. I'm gonna fix everythi-"

Before he could finish, Kim had shot up and tackled him to the ground. Holding him down with her body, so he couldn't move.

"What is your fucking problem?!"

Struggling under the redhead's weight, trying to free himself, he just stared up at her.

"Answer me!"

"What is YOUR problem KP?!" ~grunt~ "Get off of me!"

"No! Now tell me, what is going through your god damn head!"

"I saved you KP! You should be happy, and grateful!"

"Hahaha! No! You fucking kid-napped me!"

"What?! You seriously have to be brain washed or mind controlled!"

"I swear you're so fucking retarded! I. Was. With. Shego. By. Choice. Get it?!"

The blonde didn't have an answer for that, he just stared at his best friend with a dumb look on his face.

"Yeah, you heard me right! I was with her because I wanted to be!"

"Bu...you...and...straight...vileness...me..." Ron stuttered. "No. This is all a joke. You're straight! You got me KP! You're good!"

Kim face palmed. "He is really THIS fucking retarded! My god!" She stared at him for a few moments before answering him.

"No Ron! I'm GAY! Spell it with me! G A Y!"

Again the blonde looked at her with a dumb stricken face. He began to say something, but nothing came out. By now he had seized his struggle, and was just laying there.

Kim looked at him for a few more seconds before getting up and walking across the hover pod.

"Where are we headed?" she asked.

"Uh.. Wade's."

"Stay right where you are, and don't move till we get there. If you do, you'll be in so much pain and be wishing you were dead."

He gulped, but stayed put. He didn't like the tone of Kim's voice, nor the fact that he knew his best friend lived up to her word.

The rest of the flight, was done in silence.

* * *

Once Shego made it to the room, she went to Kim's bag and searched for the Kimmunicator. Finding it, she switched it on.

"Okay, time to find my Princess."

It didn't take her long to figure out the device, and find the coordinates of the moving Kim.

She didn't want to waist anymore time, and leaped out of the building. She ran down the road, headed to the airport, where her jet was parked. Once there, she hopped in, checked everything, and took off.

"You're so fucking dead Stoppable! DEAD!" she growled.


	16. Chapter 16

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry guys! I'm so lazy! And the added stress of Festival coming up for my choir Wednesday, I have been busy working my butt off trying to get as perfect as possible with my voice and for the songs. But I have found some time to write, so here ya go! Please R&R!**

* * *

**Something Different - Chapter 16**

As soon as they had landed, Kim hopped out of the hover pod and ran to Wade's door. After a few seconds of banging on the door, it opened, and there stood a young boy.

"Uh..I can explain, Kim." the boy said, voice getting higher.

"Why?! Why did you do it!?"

"Well we hadn't heard from you in a while, and Ron had said-"

"I knew it had to be all up to him. But you still helped him, and I'm pissed!"

Wade backed away a little, becoming scared of the tone of Kim's voice. "Ca-Calm down Kim. L-Let's talk about all of this."

"I don't need to talk about anything! First you track me down, without even seeing if I needed you. Secondly, you helped Ron kidnap me! I think that that, gives me every right to be pissed at you guys!"

"Well, if you would of checked in with us-"

"I am a grown woman! I don't have to check in with you! A child, none the less!"

Kim's anger was almost at a boiling point at this moment. She was way beyond pissed now, and nothing would be able to calm her down. Well one special person would, but she was taken from her. So, someone was bound to end up hurt.

While Kim had been busy yelling at Wade, Ron had been momentarily forgotten about. He had quietly crawled out of the hover pod, and crept up behind the redhead. Wade had seen this, and did his best to keep Kim's attention on him.

As Kim began to raise her hands, Ron tackled her to the ground. There, she lay on her stomach, and him straddling her back. Rufus came out of the blonde boy's pocket with a pair of hand cuffs, and handed them to his master.

"Thanks little buddy!"

Ron then slapped them on to Kim's wrists, making sure they were secure, before getting off of her and pulling her to her feet.

"You are so-" she got out, before she was knocked unconscious.

"Ron! Why did you do that?!" Wade screamed.

"I don't think that's Kim! Well it is her, but not her talking! Shego had to of done something to her!"

"Ron, calm down. We don't know if anything was done to her."

"Well, that's why I knocked her out. So you can run some tests on her."

"Ron I-"

"Yes you can Wade. She needs our help!" Ron's voice had become heavier, his eyes took on a darker look. "I WILL save her! She will be MINE!"

"Uhmmm... Ron? A-ARE you okay?"

It took a minute or two for the boy to respond. But when he did, he sounded like his old self.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Okay... Uh, would you mind if I did some tests on you as well?"

"Why?"

"You seem, more um angry than usual.."

"Umm sure. I guess so."

"Okay. Well let's get to it then."

Wade helped Ron carry Kim into his house, and down to his room/lab. There, they began the tests.

* * *

She had only been flying for about thirty minutes, and she was almost to the place that Kim's dot shown. She was pushing out about 2242 mph.

"That boy is SO dead! I swear, if he hurts my Princess, he will be begging me to kill his sorry ass! That mother fucker!"

She had been talking to herself, like this, the whole time she had been flying. The whole time, she had to stop herself from setting off her plasma.

"I knew I had heard him the other day! But no, my stupid self had to play it off like it was nothing! Gah!" she smacked her head, holding her head in her hands for a few seconds. "Why me? Why does the world choose to fuck with me all the fucking time?!"

As the words had escaped her lips, an alarm began to wail. She looked at all of the stats, and saw that she was just about, out of fuel.

"Oh, just fucking great! Why did I have to open my huge fucking mouth?!"

Looking at her coordinates, she saw that she wasn't too far from an old lair. She began her check, before bringing the jet down to what looked like a scene from an old western movie. Nothing could be seen except for the many cacti that scattered the dry plane.

Getting out, Shego walked over to one of the cacti, and touched it. A key pad popped out, and she typed in a code. Once done, a giant door began to slide open, leading into a huge open space.

Getting back into the jet, she guided it smoothly into the hanger. Parking it, she again got out of the jet, and walked over to the pump station.

"Hopeful it's not all dried up."


	17. Chapter 17

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: I am such a lazy person :/ I have a lot of ideas in my head for stories and yet I don't write anything. I am sad. But hey, I am gunna try better. Anywho, here ya go! The next chapter! Please R &R, it is greatly appreciated! (:**

* * *

**Something Different - Chapter 17**

After about an hour of running multiple tests on the unconscious hero, Wade came up the nothing. Kim seemed to be fine, nothing wrong with her or her mind.

"I'm telling you Ron, there is nothing wrong with her. Nothing at all."

"There HAS to be! Check again! Maybe something is wrong with your machines."

"There is nothing wrong with either of them. Everything is normal."

Ron began to shake, his whole body vibrating. His eyes began to darken, as they did earlier. His voice trembling as he spoke.

"Check. Again. Now!"

Backing up slowly, eyes wide in terror, Wade began to run everything through his mind. Looking over he saw that there was a tranquilizing agent close to where he stood.

Backing towards the tranquilizer slowly, his eyes never leaving Ron's, he finally made it. Unseen, he grabbed the tranquilizer and put it in his pocket. He then went to one of the machines, and acted as if he were doing something.

After a few minutes of this, he called Ron over. As the boy were about to say something, Wade grabbed the needle and jabbed it into the blonde.

"I'm so sorry Ron." he whispered. "I had to do it."

Once he was in an unconscious state, Wade dragged Ron over to an awaiting table and strapped him down. He made sure the restraints were tightly bound, before grabbing several wires and attaching them to the young hero.

* * *

Luckily for Shego, the fuel tank had just enough fuel present for her jet. Now she was back in the air, back on the hunt for her redhead. And she was more than ready to kick some Buffoon ass.

Soon enough, the screen on the Kimmunicator began to blink. Letting the green thief know she was close to her target. Looking closer at the screen, she also saw that someone was trying to contact her or Kim.

_Crap, should I answer it?! Uhh... What to do, what to do?_

She decided, after a few more moment of internal questioning, on answering the Kimmunicator. Though, she pointed it away from her face and body.

_"Shego? I know it's you, Ron said you were the one that had Kim."_

Turning the device to her, she answered the young boy on the screen. "Wha- Okay nerd linger, where is she?!"

_"She's here at my house, as well as Ron. Why?" _

"I'm coming for her. I'm almost there, as a matter of fact."

_"I can't let you take her. I am also authorized to call GJ now, so-"_

"You better not! So help me-"

In the background she could hear a few moans and groans being made. The voice they belonged to, were that of Kim's.

"Is she alright?! What did you do to her!?" a snarl ripping past her lips.

_"What do you care? And I didn't do anything! What did YOU do to her that Ron kept going on about?! Huh?"_

"I didn't do shit! That fucking idiot took my Kimmie! Where the fuck is he? He is sooo dead when I get a hold on his ass!"

_"What do you mean, your Kimmie? She doesn't belong- uhhh..."_

There was then a scream from Wade's end, that was of the young woman Shego was so desperate to get back. A few more muffled screams then followed.

"What? What's wrong!?"

As Wade shifted the device, what appeared on the screen was something out of a horror movie. It was Ron, well what was supposed to be Ron anyways. And he had, a once again, unconscious Kim in his arms.

_"SHE'S MINE! ONLY MINE!" the thing bellowed._

_"_The fuck she is! Nerd linger? What is that, that thing?!"

_"Th-That's R-Ron!"_

"The fuck!?"

Shego stared in disbelief at the screen. That was something she never expected to ever happen. And to the buffoon, for that matter.

_Ahh shit! What the fuck have I gotten us into?!_

"I'll be there in like two minutes. Distract that thing, and keep Kimmie safe! You hear me?!"

_"I'll try my best."_

The line then went black, and Shego stepped on it. She needed to get to Kim, and keep that thing from taking her. Kim was hers, not that stupid sidekick's.

* * *

As Shego began to descend from the sky to Wade's drive, she spotted and huge mass in the backyard. It had fur all over, and had what looked like hands for feet. And a certain redhead in it's grip.

_That thing, must be the buffoon. And he has Kimmie. Oh your ass is mine, Stoppable! MINE!_

Once on the ground and parked, Shego jumped out of the jet and stormed to the back of Wade's house. Not even stopping when Wade came running at her, warning her to stop.

Once she was close enough, she yelled up to Ron. "Just what the fuck do you think you're doing with my Pumpkin?! Put her the fuck down, you furry ass ape!"

"She's MINE!"

"Look here Stoppable! We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. Which would you rather?!" she said, holding up a fist surrounded by green plasma.

With that, Ron began to run/jump away. Going faster than he would have in human form, and less clumsily. He agilely made it over the fence, and took off twords down town Middleton.

Shego huffed then growled, before taking off after the ape/boy. Blasting a hole in the fence with a plasma burst, she didn't miss a step. She then shot off like a bullet, chasing after the hairy boy.

_I guess hairy boy needs to learn a lesson. I hope Princess doesn't kill me when she finds her bff in the hospital with some broken bones and severe burns._

* * *

As Wade watched the scene in front of him occur, all he could do was stand there shell shocked. He had never seen anything like this occur, nor had he seen anything like this happen to a person.

_What's wrong with you Ron? What happened?_

Looking over to his side, he saw a small clump of what seemed to be fur. Picking it up, he brought it to his lab and began to run tests on the fur. Whatever was wrong with Ron, he was going to figure it out. And he was going to need to do it quickly.


	18. Chapter 18

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: This is getting good, and I just couldn't stop writing really. So that is why I have this chapter up so fast after the last one :3 Well here ya go, the fight! Please Read and Review guys, I love it when you review! (: And Happy Easter everyone!**

* * *

**Something Different - Chapter 18**

As they made their way into Down Town Middleton, Shego had caught up to Ron and had began to yell threats. As they didn't faze the beast, Shego turned to her ulterior method. Her plasma.

_Plasma time it is. This is going to hurt, a lot, Stoppable._

As the green glow of the plasma engulfed her hands, she placed them together to create a bigger ball of plasma. When she saw it was big enough, she shot it at Ron's back. When it connected with his body, he let out a throaty scream and turned towards the green woman that stood behind him.

The smell of burnt hair overwhelmed Shego when it hit her in the face, but she pushed through it. She let the green plasma engulf her hands once again, but this time shot many spurts of it at the hairy ape boy instead of one big ball.

Trying to dodge all of this, Ron began running/jumping away. He ran behind a building, thinking he could lose the plasma wielding thief. But was surprised when he was hit in the chest by booted feet.

"Put. Her. Down. Now!" Shego screamed up at the boy.

"MINE!" he bellowed.

"NO! She's MINE!" she growled.

Shego was about to send another kick at the boy, but missed and hit the wall when he suddenly jumped out of the way and began to scale the building next to him. Making it to the top, he looked down and became nauseous. The height getting to him.

Making her way up the wall, Shego was spewing every curse word known to man. Pissed at the fact that she wasn't even fazing the ape boy. Looking up, she saw she wasn't too far from the boy and smirked.

_No where else to run Stoppable, just you and me now. _

"Stoppable, you better set Kimmie down now! Or so help me, I will stick my foot so far up your god damned ass, it will come out your fucking mouth! Now, put her down!"

Looking from side to side, Ron couldn't find any way of escaping the black haired woman that was quickly gaining on him. So thinking quickly, he decided his only escape was down. He gave the woman one last glance, before jumping off the building and into on coming traffic.

After landing safely, with Kim still intact, he took off deeper into the city. Steeling glances behind him every few moments to see if Shego were following suit. Making sure to keep his Kim away from the woman that insisted she was hers.

Shego, who had watched Ron jump from the top of the building, stared in disbelief as it didn't faze the boy at all. Then watched as he took off deeper into the city with the still unconscious Kim in his grasp.

Snapping out of her daze, she began to leap from building to building. Doing many spins and flips as she gracefully flew through the air. Trying to catch up to the teen ape that took her precious Princess.

As she leaped through the air, she spotted the running form of Ron heading towards Middleton Mall. Squinting, she could faintly see Kim beginning to stir from her 'slumber'. And watched as the girl began trying to escape the grasp of her captor.

With a boost of energy, Shego thrust forward with greater speed. One final jump and spin, she landed on the street below with the grace of a cat. Once stable, she shot toward the entrance of the mall, determined to get her redhead back.

As the green woman made it through the mall doors, a path of destruction stood before her. Stands were knocked over, and their contents spread all over the floor. The many stores that she could see, were destroyed. And the sounds of screaming people filled the air.

_Ahhh! Come on! Fucking ape can't be at least civilized!_

Stopping someone, she asked if they saw where Ron had gone. They stared in horror, at seeing the renowned vileness. She had to ask a few more times, getting more and more agitated by the second, before they answered her. Pointing in the direction that Ron had gone, then taking off in a panic of screams.

Taking off in a huff, Shego was becoming more and more pissed. She wanted so much to just fry Ron's ass, to get everything done with. She wanted to get her Princess back, to be able to hold her and make passionate love to her. But everything had to wait till she got rid of the pest that was, Ron.

The boy in question, was now focusing on the quite angry Kim. He had to use all his strength just to keep a strong hold on her, to keep her from getting away. He wasn't going to lose Kim, because she was _**his**_. And _**his**_, only.

Kim however, wasn't taking this so lightly. As she tried to escape, Ron seemed to get a stronger hold on her every time. Seeing this, she stopped and began to think of a plan.

_Maybe I can try to reason with him... But how? Hmm..._

"R-Ron. It's me, KP. -wheeze- Can you at least loosen your grip? -wheeze- It's sorta hard to breath. -wheeze-"

Seeing that he was hurting her, Ron reluctantly loosened his grip. Not knowing, that his best friend had just tricked him.

Feeling his grip loosen, Kim saw it as her chance to break free. Using all of her strength, she pushed herself out of the boys grip and into freedom. Taking a few seconds to scan the area, she noticed all the destruction.

"What is this all about Ron?!" she said, while backing up slowly.

"You. Are. Mine!"

"No I'm not, Ron! I told you already, I don't have feelings like that for you. I thought you understood that?"

"MINE!" he bellowed again. This time, running towards Kim.

"Oh no you don't!"

Kim side stepped the advancement. She then sent a snap kick at the hairy boy's torso, then a series of punches aimed at his head.

_I'm sorry Ron, but you leave me no choice._

Jumping backwards, she dodged his flying arm. Looking behind him, she saw Shego coming her way. Her hands and arms surrounded by green plasma. And a beyond pissed look upon her face.

_Show time, monkey boy!_

Jumping up into the air, she landed on Ron. Slashing a hand across the boys face in the process, gaining a howl of pain from the boy. She then punched him in the face, leaving a big patch of singed hair and scared tissue.

The pain overtaking him, Ron began to shake his body vigorously, trying to get rid of the green woman. He thrashed his hands and arms about, trying to maybe knock her off of him. But his attempts were not effective.

Shego, held on with everything she had. While doing so, she brought her right knee into the boys ribs. Not once, but four times. Cursing him out as she did.

As Kim watched the events in front of her, she couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Even though Ron had kid napped her, knocked her unconscious twice, and came after her, she couldn't help the feeling of hurt that was seeping into her heart.

_**He deserves this, he did all that to you. **_

_But this isn't him, it's something inside of him._

_**He is still in there, and he can control what he does. Why would he be saying 'MINE' if it wasn't him?**_

_Because whatever is in him, is a monster. And all it knows is that it wants something and it is going to get it._

_**Wrong! It is him. You know it! You know that he really wasn't fine about the whole dating sitch, and that is probably what tripped his little outburst here.**_

_...I know... But why would he turn into, this?_

_**I can't tell you that, because I'm just your conscious. Your gonna have to have faith in Wade to figure that out.**_

_I forgot all about him! I wonder if he is alright. God... What did I do?_

She was pulled out of her internal dialog, when she heard a loud thud. The source of the sound, came from the now floor bound thief. She was on her back, behind the beast that was Ron.

Said boy, turned around and slammed a fist down onto the awaiting woman. He then quickly shot back up, and brought his foot into the woman's torso. Earning a gurgled moan from the thief. He then humphed in triumph.

Right then and there, something snapped inside of Kim. Her face became cold, and her body stiffened. A icy feeling settled into her stomach, and her heart felt numb.

She watched as her 'best friend', again sent a fist at her lover. The green woman dodging this one with a roll to the left, but was hit with a foot in the side. Letting out a muffled groan.

What happened next, shocked both Ron and Shego, as well as herself.


	19. Chapter 19

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: I am really happy with how this story has come out so far! (: Sorry for the long wait ya'll, sorta been busy with all my school work and such. Now for the next chapter! :) Kimmie pissed! Haha Please R & R! Now on with the show!**

* * *

**Something Different - Chapter 19**

As Kim watched her 'best friend' send kick after punch at her new found lover, rage and anger began to over take her. Her body began to tremble, her eyes becoming darker, and her voice taking on a deeper tone.

"Back the fuck away from her."

She then shot off into the air, straightening her body out like an arrow. Reaching her peak in the air, she then twisted her body into a flip before coming straight at Ron. As she got closer, she got her fist at the ready and cocked it back behind her. Bringing her fist down, it connected with the boy's face with a loud crack.

Landing down in her fighting stance, she stared at the boy for only a brief second. She then did a back flip, and used the momentum to spring into the air. Then she brought a spinning kick right to the side of his head, making him rock back on his feet.

Not faltering in her moves, she grabbed Ron's left arm and brought it back behind his back, twisting it as she went. Afterwards, sending a foot into the back of his knee. Making him crumple to the ground in a fit of screams. As he tried to get up, Kim dug her right knee into his back.

Leaning down, she put her mouth to his ear, and yelled. "Now leave her the fuck alone!"

Shego, had gone unnoticed by the two. As she watched her love attack the monkey like boy, she had risen to her feet and began to scale the wall. Reaching the top, she leaped up into the beams of the roof.

"Okay Kimmie, just move away from him." Shego whispered to herself.

The green woman had to watch on for a while longer, as Kim ground her knee in the boy and yelled at him. She smiled as she watched the girl, get all protective over her. She never had anyone express any kind of feelings like that about her. And she liked the warming feeling.

Down below, Kim was readying herself for when she let go of Ron.

"I'm going to let you go, but you better keep your ass down." she said, glaring at the boy as she spoke. Pulling her knee away from his back, and letting go of his arm, she backed away from his laying form.

Ron turned his head to look at the girl. He was going to lay there until she averted her attention else where. He noticed that Shego wasn't anywhere near, so he was going to take his chances and take the girl when he could.

Though Kim kept her attention on Ron, she tried looking for her green lover. As she had no luck, she started to wonder where she could of gone.

_Did she, leave me? No, no. She wouldn't have. She came here, and fought for me, so why give up? Hmm.._

Her gaze slowly left the boy, and started to wander around the area. Maybe to catch a glance of where Shego might be. Taking his chance, Ron shot up into the air. Intent on snatching, what was truly his.

As Shego saw this, she flared her plasma. "Play time is over!" she said, before jumping down to an unsuspecting Ron.

Flying through the air, she let the plasma engulf her whole body. Overtaking her form, it danced all over her body. To anyone that could see, they would of thought she were an angel, surrounded by a bright green aura, that illuminated her features perfectly.

As she came close, she aimed both her feet at the back of the over grown ape's head. As she hit, the boy went face first into the ground below. His head hit with a loud thud, and his body went limp. Shego looked at the boy in triumph, before turning to look at a fear stricken Kim.

"Wha- What did you do?! What happened to you?! Y-You're on fire!"

"Calm down Princess. I'm fine."

Kim looked over to see that her long time best friend, wasn't at all moving. Running over to him, she began to panic.

"Ron?! Ron! Wake up!" she screamed, while shaking him violently. "Wake up!"

She then rolled the boy over on to his back. She placed her head to his chest, trying to hear for any sign of a heart beat. As she did, she heard the barely audible thud of his heart that strained to keep him alive.

"Why did you do that?! You could of killed him!" Kim yelled at the woman that stood before her.

"He was coming after you!" Shego's brow furrowed.

"Still! You didn't have to pound his skull into the fucking ground!"

"Oh, so I'm the bad guy now?!" she yelled, her temper flaring.

Kim let out a sigh, and tried to reign in her feelings the best she could before she said something she regretted. Taking in another deep breath of air, she let it out and began to talk in a calmer voice.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just, he is like a brother to me. Even if he did try to hurt me, I still don't want to see him possibly dead." she said, looking down at the ground.

"I um... I'm s-sorry too, Pumpkin. I shouldn't of let my anger take over." She extinguished the plasma that surrounded her body, then walked over to where Kim knelt beside the unconscious boy.

Looking up, Kim met Shego's eyes. She pulled herself to her feet, and pulled the woman into a strong embrace. Holding her closely to her body. A single tear slipped down the heroin's face, before she began to sob quietly into the green woman's shoulder. Shego just held her, letting her cry out as she needed.

"It's going to be okay. I've got you." she cooed.

* * *

In the lab that was Wade's room, the young boy sat before multiple screens. As he saw something, he jumped up and smiled with joy.

"He can go back to normal. Just have to get him to calm down."

Walking over to a covered object, he pulled away the cloth. It revealed a motorized bike, that he planned to use to get to Kim. He ran his hand over the glossy finish, and smiled. It was his pride and joy, a project he had been working on for a long while.

"Finally have a reason to use you." he said under his breath. "Time to help save the day."

He then walked over to his desk, and picked up another tranquilizer. Just in case he needed it, to tame the wild beast that was now Ron.

Once he had what he needed, he walked back over to the bike and mounted it. Starting it up, the engine roared to life. He then pushed a button, and the wall to his room opened up. He smirked, then peeled out of the room. Not wasting anymore time, than need be.

* * *

After following the path of destruction, he ended up at Middleton Mall. He didn't bother parking his bike, he instead rode it through the gaping hole of the entrance. Even as he entered, he could see more damage done. Debris was all over the place, and there were still people running and screaming about.

_Damn Ron... I hope everything is okay.._

As he rode a little father into the mall, he came to a turn. What he saw before him, was Kim and Shego. The older woman, embracing the younger to her body while she cried into her shoulder.

The noise of the engine, brought their vision to the young boy. Kim's eyes having a look of relief and hope, while Shego's held questioning. Both not letting go of the other, began to walk over to where the boy had stopped and gotten off of the bike.

"Please tell me that you found out what is wrong with him, Wade?" Kim asked with a little enthusiasm.

"I did, actually. Since he had gained the mystical monkey powers, his hormones became imbalanced. With the immense spike of anger he has had over the past couple of days, it triggered this reaction. So in order for him to get back to his normal self, he has to calm down.

"If I may ask, what happened to him?"

"Well, ya see... I sorta knocked his monkey ass out." Shego replied with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah.. I sorta figured as much. Do you think you could get him back to my place?"

"Umm I don't know. We could try." Shego said, looking down to the redhead in her arms.

"Yeah, we can try. But, we might need your help."

"Anything to get him back to my place, and back to his normal self.

They all looked at each other one more time, before going to tend to the problem that they had to fix.


	20. Chapter 20

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: I am really really sorry ya'll for the long wait, just been busy and caught up with other projects. Please don't hate me :3 Since I am out for summer, you will get more regular updates! So here ya go, sorry if it is short I just wanted to get something out there for you guys. Please R & R, it is greatly appreciated (:**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

_"Please tell me that you found out what is wrong with him, Wade?" Kim asked with a little enthusiasm._

_"I did, actually. Since he had gained the mystical monkey powers, his hormones became imbalanced. With the immense spike of anger he has had over the past couple of days, it triggered this reaction. So in order for him to get back to his normal self, he has to calm down._

_"If I may ask, what happened to him?"_

_"Well, ya see... I sorta knocked his monkey ass out." Shego replied with a sheepish grin._

_"Yeah.. I sorta figured as much. Do you think you could get him back to my place?"_

_"Umm I don't know. We could try." Shego said, looking down to the redhead in her arms._

_"Yeah, we can try. But, we might need your help."_

_"Anything to get him back to my place, and back to his normal self._

_They all looked at each other one more time, before going to tend to the problem that they had to fix._

* * *

**Something Different - Chapter 20**

After going off their separate ways, they had all began to salvage the scraps of what was left of the destroyed mall. They had devised a plan to build a large trailer of sorts, that would be pulled by the young boy genius' bike.

After some time of pulling together the materials, they began to piece together the trailer with the tools that Wade had built into his bike, as well as some help from Shego's plasma. It took about a half hour, and luckily Ron had yet to wake from his 'nap'. The hit had been powerful enough, to maybe have slipped the boy into a small coma.

Walking over to the still form of her best friend, a stray tear slid down the heroin's face. "What did I get you, us into?" she said lightly under her breath. Shego heard this, and cringed. _I shouldn't have let my anger over take me... But he was about to hurt her, MY Kimmie! I couldn't let that happen, so it had to be done._

Bending down, they all grabbed a part of the boy's body. "On the count of three, we lift." Wade said. "One... two... three!" Grunts and groans filled the air, as they lifted the body of the boy into the air. As they carried Ron to the awaiting trailer, they had to stop many times as to catch their breaths. They finally made it after some time, and hefted the ape boy on to the bed of the trailer.

After sucking in many gulps of air, the trio decided that enough time was wasted and began their journey back to the Load house. Kim rode on the back of the bike, while Shego rode with Ron. The raven-haired woman wasn't going to let Kim any more close to the ape than need be.

Though a lot of strain was put on the bike, they were able to make the trip back to the house. On their way there, they passed by a dozen or so GJ vehicles. They knew where they were headed, and were surprised at how they weren't spotted with the ape body of Ron. Maybe they were just focused on getting to the mall and not the outside forces, or maybe they knew what had caused it all and were just playing it as if they had no clue.

After dragging the body of Ron into Wade's lab, they quickly got the boy tied down securely with restraints. Wade grabbed several wires and began to place them all over the hairy boy's body. After he was done with that, he turned on the many monitors that the wires were hooked up too. Each monitor showed different things, like the boys vitals or the energy levels that were running through his veins.

"Wow, that's a lot of energy. How is his body producing so much?" Kim asked.

"I think it may have to do with the monkey powers of his. Since they have done this to him," pointing towards Ron,"I'm pretty sure it has done that as well and many other things to his body." Wade responded.

"So monkey boy here sorta has powers like me, just a bit more different. Huh. Wonder what else he is capable of, other than destroying half of Middleton." Shego snorted, a small grin forming on her lips.

"Well, he is probably capable of a number of things. I just don't want to find that out, well not at the moment anyways." Wade said sheepishly. "I've seen enough today, to last me a long while."

"You can say that again. I don't really like this side of him." Kim said looking over at the body of her hairy best friend. "I really hope we can get him back to his normal form as fast as possible, before he awakes."

"Let me check over some information real quick, find out a little more on things. I thought that all's we would of had to do was calm him down, but it seems I was mistaken. There must be some additional step we have to take in turning him back."

"Okay, we will just wait over here then. Please hurry Wade, I don't think this is any more comfortable for him as it is for us. He must be in some pain..."

"I'll try my best Kim, just wait here and try to relax." And with that, Wade was across the lab and at his computer, typing furiously at the keyboard.

Kim and Shego walked over to a couch that rested along one of the walls of the lab. Both sat down, while Kim leaned against Shego's shoulder. She held on to the older woman's hand tightly, worrying for the life of her long time best friend. Scared that she might not get him back as a best friend, scared that she might not even get him back at all.

Shego didn't say anything to the pressure placed on her hand, she just wrapped her free arm around the younger woman and held her. She knew that it must be hard on the redhead, losing her best friend to this 'thing' as well as maybe losing him as a friend in general. She never intended for any of this to happen, never intended the pain that she was feeling right now for the girl in her arms.

A silence fell upon the room, with only the clicking of the keyboard with every stroke of the key that Wade pressed. Everyone was on edge, wondering what was going to come out of this mess, and if Ron would be coming back to his normal state. How was everything going to occur after that point, and if the relationships of everyone were going to come out intact.


	21. Chapter 21

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Sorry for the wait, I am soo lazy sometimes it isn't even funny :3 But hey, here I am. On to the next chapter! Please R & R as I love to see everyones thoughts on the chapter! (:**

* * *

**Something Different - Chapter 21**

As time passed, Kim fell slowly into a light slumber. She was exhausted from the days events, emotionally and physically. She really wanted to know anything and everything going on with Ron, but sleep had too much of a strong pull on her tired mind and body.

While Kim slept against Shego's shoulder, the green woman caressed the smaller girls head and body. Trying to keep the redhead as relaxed as much as she possibly could. She hated to see the girl so stressed out, worrying over her best friend. She hated that it was over the blonde buffoon, especially since he had caused both her and Kim enough pain already.

Across the room, Wade still typed furiously at his keyboard. He wasn't coming up with much on the situation, and it was making him extremely flustered. There had to be something that could help Ron, anything. But nothing seemed to be coming about.

_I wonder why nothing is coming up. There should be something that could help, anything that could point me in the right direction. But it's looking like we are going to be on our own with this._

Pulling away from his computers, he slowly rose to his feet and walked over to where Kim and Shego sat. He looked at how lovingly Shego acted with his friend, and how content the girl seemed to be in the older woman's presence. _Wow.. I guess things can and will change.._

Shego was the first to speak up, as she saw that Wade was a bit off in thought. "So nerd linger, find anything to help the buffoon?"

Looking into jade orbs, he saw that there was a lot of emotion in Shego's eyes. Why that was, he didn't exactly know. Why would Shego be worried about the boy who just kidnapped Kim, and pissed her off to no end? Shouldn't she be happy that she had knocked the boy unconscious, maybe even causing him brain damage; happy that she caused so much pain to the blonde sidekick?

"Well... I actually can't find anything, which is really odd. I tried everything I could, even went into the government files, but still nothing." the short boy said, fidgeting under the stare of the vileness.

"Did you try contacting this _Master Sensei_ that is in Japan? Surely he knows a lot about the powers the boy has." Shego said in an even tone.

Wade was baffled. Why didn't he think of that in the first place? Of course Master Sensei could help them out with some of it, if not all of it. It was all just a matter of getting the older man over to where they were.

"No I actually didn't even think of that." he said sheepishly. "I'll get on it now." He then scurried off towards his work area, sparing a glance over his shoulder to see Shego shaking her head at his antics. _I feel so stupid right now.. God I should've thought of that._

As he made it back to his computers, he got to contacting Master Sensei. It didn't take long for the ninja master to answer the call of Wade, as his face appeared on the screen within five seconds of the output call. The graying older man looked a little confused at the call, as he usually didn't get called for anything concerning Kim or Ron.

"Master Sensei" Wade said, bowing to the image of the man.

_"Mister Load, is it?"_ he replied with a bow of his own.

"Yes sir. the reason I am calling, it is about Ron. We need your help right away!"

_"What is wrong with Stoppable-san?"_

"Something has happened to him. He has turned into a literal monkey/ape!"

_"Oh dear.." the older man muttered. "What caused this?"_

"Well I won't get into detail, as to spare time. He must have gotten over angered, and it cause an imbalance in his hormones. So now he is this big and hairy monkey. I don't know what to do to get him back to normal; there is nothing I can find that can point me in the right direction." Wade said, his head hanging low.

_"I think I might be able to help, but I will need you to get some things in preparation."_

"Anything at all Master Sensei. I am of your service."

_"I will need you to get Possible-san, as she will be able to calm him. Also-"_ he was cut off by Wade.

"Actually... she is the cause of all of this. Let's just say, Ron doesn't take 'No' for an answer."

_"Oh.. I see. Well we will still need her. Also I will need you to bring Stoppable-san to a secluded area of nature, where we can connect to our and his inner-selves. Bring some incense to burn, and bring Shego."_

"W-wait. How did you know Sh-"

_"Are you forgetting who I am? I know more than you think. Now that you know what I need, please get those things together. I will be heading there shortly."_

"Yes Master Sensei." Wade then bowed to the screen. "One more thing, will you need a ride here?"

_"No thank you, I have my transportation. If that is all, I bid you farewell till then."_

"See you when you get here Sir." He then disconnected the call.

Getting up from his seat, Wade walked quickly back over to where Kim and Shego were seated. He looked from Kim to Shego then back to Kim, a look of concern on his face.

"Is Kim alright? She usually doesn't tire too quickly like this."

"She must of just tired herself out with all of this. I mean she might just be emotionally drained."

"I don't know.. maybe it is that." the computer genius said, looking down in thought.

"So, were you able to get a hold of Sensei?"

"Yes I was. He will be here in a short bit. I just have to get some incense and get Ron somewhere where there is untouched nature, secluded from all the city life. Also you and Kim to come, but that is a given already known."

"Why me?" Shego asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Master Sensei said for you to be there, and I didn't even mention your name."

"Well he does know a lot of things that most wouldn't know.."

"Yeah. Well wake Kim up so we can get Ron loaded up on the trailer, so we can get this done as soon as possible."

"Alrighty nerdlinger. We'll meet you over by the buffoon."

With that Wade walked off, leaving Shego to wake the sleeping Kim. It took a couple of tries, but the young heroine finally began to wake. As she moved to get off of Shego, she suddenly winced as if in pain. Shego caught this.

"You alright, Princess?"

"Yeah, just a cramp. I'm fine."

"You sure?" worry evident in the green woman's voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. So is Ron fixed?"

"No, not yet. We have to get his furry little ass back on that trailer and bring him to a spot of nature that is untouched by man, there we will wait for Master Sensei to arrive so he can work his magic."

"Oh. Well let's get to it. No time to waste." Kim said, shooting up out of her seat.

Shego followed suit and walked over to where Wade and Kim now stood around the hairy mass of Ron. They all grabbed onto a piece of the boy and hefted him onto the trailer, wasting no time. After he was secured, they all got in their respected seating arrangements and took off towards a selected area of nature.

* * *

As Shego sat in the back of the trailer, she couldn't help but think back to when she saw Kim wince in pain. She also took in the factor of Kim sleeping like she did, and what she had noticed of the redheads skin. It didn't have that glow it usually held, nor did it have its usual pink color but a darker more paler color.

Something was wrong with Kim, just how Wade had suspected. She was certain it had to do with Ron, and how he had treated her. She was going to have to check Kim out as soon as possible. She didn't like the looks of how things were turning out.


	22. Chapter 22

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: Heyo my fello KiGo shippers! I'm sorry for my absense on this story, I am just a lazy ass bum and can't get off my ass to write. I also have been working on my other stories that I have, so there is that :3 Just had my birthday on the 7th, so now I'm 16! Wooo! Well enough about me, here is the next chapter of Something Different! Please follow, favorite, and review guys! It is much appreciated! ^-^**

* * *

**Something Different - Chapter 22**

It took about fifteen minutes to reach the outer skirts of town, and about five more minutes to find the perfect spot to place Ron. After Wade had stopped his bike, Shego, himself, and Kim all helped to pull the monstrous body of Ron off of the trailer. It took a couple more attempts than the last few times, as Kim was having a harder time doing so. Though she tried to play everything off as usual, both Wade and Shego took notice; Shego becoming more and more worried for her younger lover.

After the trio was able to get Ron set down, they began to prepare for Master Sensei's arrival. The sun was already descending in the sky, and was casting an orange glow over everything in the wide open field. Kim stopped what she was doing for a brief moment and went over to Shego's side and pulled the taller woman into a warm embrace, watching as the sun set slowly off in the distance. Shego was a bit hesitant at first, but soon melted into the redhead's loving hold; purring with the close contact of her and Kim's bodies.

After a couple minutes of just holding each other, Shego pulled away slightly and tilted Kim's chin up so that their eyes could meet. A concerned look crossed over the green hued woman's face as she thought about what she had been noticing going on with her Princess. "Kimmie, is everything okay? You've been wincing as if in pain a lot more as the hours have been passing, and it's starting to worry me. So please tell me what it is that is bothering you."

Kim looked down for a second before bringing her eyes back to look at Shego's, her face wiped of any emotion. "I don't know what you're talking about Sam, I'm totally fine. No-" Kim was cut off by an irritated Shego.

"Kim, cut the shit. I know you're hurt, so don't try to play it off like it is nothing! I know you better than anyone does, so you can't fool me. Even Wade has noticed, as he was the first to bring it to my attention! You're NOT fine, you ARE hurt!" Hurt and pain had seeped into Shego's voice as she voiced her concern for the younger woman. Sometimes the girl who could do anything, was just too hard headed for her own good. "Now tell me... what is hurting you?" she asked in a softer tone.

A stray tear had worked itself free from the vileness' eyes, and was now making its way down her cheek. Kim took notice of this, and brought her right hand up and used her thumb to wipe it away. She looked sadly at her lover for a couple of seconds before answering in a defeated tone. "It's my whole torso. I feel like I'm on fire, and ever time I move it feels like I'm being stabbed. Breathing is also a little hard, but I'm managing." she then looked off into the distance, away from Shego's emerald eyed gaze.

Shego went into a protective mode again, and anger flashed in her eyes. Her Kimmie was hurt because a certain buffoon couldn't accept the fact that Kim didn't want him, and the injuries could potentially kill the redheaded hero.

_When he's back to normal, I'm soooo kicking his fucking ass! Kimmie won't be able to stop me this time, and I won't hold back!_

Gently, Shego pulled Kim over to the trailer that Ron had occupied. There she had Kim lay down, unwillingly, and ordered her not to move. Kim didn't like it one bit, but decided against fighting with the older woman. She gave in to the demand, but held a pissed off expression the whole time; when Shego glanced her way every so often, she sent a supposed 'death glare' towards her way. Shego only chuckled at the attempts before going back to preparing, happy that girl was listening to her.

* * *

Master Sensei, along with Yori and a couple other Yamanouchi ninjas, were on their way to aid Kim Possible in returning their beloved Monkey Master back to human form. They were currently on one of their very private and very invisible jets, more than halfway to their destination. Everyone was on high alert at the moment as they didn't really know what to expect to be coming their way, all that they knew was that their Monkey Master was in trouble and they were needed. The only two people on the jet that knew, were Master Sensei and Yori.

Yori had been informed only because she knew Ron well, and she was one of the top ninjas at the school; Master Sensei also knew of the two's strong connection, as he had watched the two grow to be really close. When the young ninja was informed of everything, she was not at all happy with Kim. Sensei hadn't exactly told her who had caused it, but she had a strong feeling that it was because of the redheaded girl; she figured this, as Ron only ever got truly upset over the things he so very much loved.

While everyone waited to land, Yori sat quietly by herself and thought on what she was going to do to Kim for hurting her love. Kim was going to pay for hurting the one thing she held so dear to her heart, and she was going to pay immensely. Thought she knew that this was going to hurt her and her name very badly, she didn't quite care at the moment; since Kim hurt Ron, she was going to hurt Kim in return and make her feel how she felt.

_Don't worry Ron-kun, I will make everything better. Kimberly-san will pay for hurting you! You will then see that she is not worth your time, and see that I am the better one for you. She can't love you like I do, she can't make you happy like I will!_

Sensei watched Yori from his seat silently, watching as the girl's face contorted into many different ways into many different emotions. He knew what the young ninja was thinking, he knew that the girl was quite upset with Kim, and he knew what the raven haired ninja was planning on doing; after all he was Master Sensei, and he knew _everything_. That is why he had brought back up ninjas to aid him, as he knew that Yori would act strongly on her emotions.

The only reason he had asked for Yori to come along on the trip, was that he knew Ron and her were destined to be together. With Yori and her hyped up emotions, they would be shown across when she met up with Kim. And once the young blonde was back to his human form, he would see the emotion and power behind Yori's feelings for him; though he might not like that the girl was going after Kim, he would still see it. It was all a matter of everything falling into place in the universe, and love finding it's way to the young Monkey Master's heart.

It wasn't too long till the jet was landing on the out skirts of Middleton, and everyone was on their way to meet the trio and Ron. It was a short walk for everyone from where they had landed, and they soon met up with Kim, Shego, and Wade. When Yori's gaze fell upon the prone form of Kim, everything in her snapped to attention. Before her brain could register her movements, she was already sprinting to the spot of Kim's body; and look of hate and disgust etched into her features, and a farrel look in her eyes.

_You will pay, Possible-san!_

* * *

**Well, Yori is really pissed! Hopefully, maybe, she can come to her senses before she attacks Kim? We will just have to find out in the next episode of Something Different! Please leave a review guys, they make me happy! (:**


	23. Chapter 23

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters are property of Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: I'm back guys! I hope I didn't leave you guys haning too much :3 Well here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it (: Please follow, favorite, and review my loves, it will make me super happy!**

**Something Different - Chapter 23**

_You will pay, Possible-san!_

In a quick instant, Yori had moved from her spot next to Master Sensei and was now half way to Kim. Hatred flashed in her eyes, and her face held a look of disgust and anger; Kim Possible sickened her. With one last leap into the air, she flipped mid-air and landed gracefully next to the young hero. Smiling down at her now enemy, she placed her left hand on the girls neck and pulled her up so that they were face to face; Kim hadn't known of the ninja's presence as she had closed her eyes a bit earlier, and had fallen asleep.

"You will pay Kimberly-san, you will pay!" Yori yelled, venom dripping into the words she said.

The black haired ninja then slung Kim across the field, then took off after her flailing body. A smirk graced her lips as she watched the girl's body hit the ground like a sack of potatoes and a slight whimper leaving her lips, before trying to move to get up. In the background Shego's body became a blaze of plasma, and rage and anger consumed her. She took off at a sprint that turned into full out running, before jumping into the air and twisting her body into a spiraling spin; sending plasma blasts at the enraged ninja standing before Kim. Before the green hued woman landed, she aimed her booted feet right at Yori; hitting the girl right in her chest, and knocking her to the ground.

Shego momentarily pushed the thoughts of the ninja to the back of her mind, as she needed to get to Kim. Walking the short distance, she came to a very shaken Kim, and knelt down beside her. The vileness looked over the girl's body before meeting the redhead's eyes, looking for any sign of discomfort. Kim placed a reassuring hand on Shego's own hand and gave it a squeeze, telling her that she was okay and that she would manage. Before getting up to deal with Yori, Shego placed a chaste kiss to Kim's lips and whispered an 'I love you'. She then marched over to the still downed ninja, and smirked dryly at her opponent.

"So, who the fuck do you think you are, attacking _my_ Princess!?" she snarled, growling out the word 'my' even louder.

Yori looked up in shock and a little terror, gulping audibly. This was _the_ Shego, the one that she had heard so much about yet had never seen in person. Now she was in the woman's presence, and on the receiving end of all the woman's attacks. _'Oh shit'_ was all she could think in that moment. Before she could answer the notorious thief, she was snatched up by the very person and flung across the field with great ease. When she finally landed, she could see that the woman was already more than half way to where she lay. She tried to get up and run, but her legs wouldn't allow her to move; they felt like jelly, wobbly and weak. She then tried to pull herself away with using her arms, but it was a useless attempt. Shego had now reached her, and had a booted foot placed firmly on the small of her back holding her in place.

"No where to go kid. Payback's a bitch, aint it?!" Shego said before sending a kick to the younger woman's side, sending the girl rolling a couple inches away. She grinned wickedly before walking over to the girl, and sending a small plasma blast to fall right in front of Yori's face.

As Shego came to a stop in front of the black haired ninja, she knelt down beside her and grabbed her by the color of her shirt, pulling her up to be face to face with each other. Yori closed her eyes and held them shut, not wanting to be met with the blazing emerald eyes of the vileness.

Shego chuckled nonchalantly at this. She looked the girl over before speaking. "Don't you ever, and I mean EVER touch my Princess! You mess with her, you're messing with me. So it'd be best that you back the fuck off! I don't know what all this shit is about, but you best straighten your ass up." she growled. Shego then sent a punch to the smaller girls face, effectively knocking her unconscious.

Being done with the young ninja, Shego gracefully strode over to Kim and pulled her up into her arms. From there, she walked back over to where Wade, Master Sensei, and a couple other ninjas stood quietly waiting for the return of the green woman and Kim. Some of the ninjas didn't at all look happy with what had just happened, but they made no move to do anything to Shego; they knew it was not their battle, as it was to be only between the women in front of them and Yori. As Shego came to a rest in front of them all, no one said a word; only nods and silent words were passed.

Silently, everyone followed Wade over to where Ron sat unconscious, after a couple minutes of just staring at one another. When they reached the hairy mass, everyone's faces had contorted into looks of sympathy, questioning, and confusion. No one had actually ever bared witness to something like this before, so they weren't really sure on how to go about things. The only one that knew anything on the matter, was Master Sensei; he had witnessed this same problem occur a few times in his life, so he knew just what to do.

Walking over to Ron, the graying old man looked over the slumped over mass before him. A couple murmurs and mumbles were heard from his frail form, before he turned to the group once again. Silently, he beckoned Shego to come over to him with Kim, then Wade. Both nodded in agreement, then walked quickly to the old man's side. They all shared quick talk, getting direction on what was needed of them, then going off to do what they were told to do. Shego reluctantly had to place Kim in the arms of the ape; Kim not too pleased about it either. Wade was to stand on the side of Ron, while Shego in front of him. Once they were in place, Master Sensei then lit the incense that Wade had given him in the beginning and gave a piece to Kim, Wade, and Shego; also holding a piece for himself. He then walked over to stand behind Ron, to complete the 'circle'.

Master Sensei bowed before he began to recite some ancient text; everyone bowing in respect as well before stilling in complete silence. It didn't take long before things began to occur. The wind began to shift and blow every which way with a stronger push and pull, the light of the sun began to dim as it dipped lower and lower in the sky, and the earth beneath them all began to tremble slightly. No one made a single word or movement, as they knew that it wasn't a good idea. Their eyes stayed trained on the circle and people in it, silently praying and hoping that things were going to turn out alright.

As Master Sensei reached the end of his words, everything had became a whirl wind. The energy around and in the circle was at an unbelievable high, and a bright, blinding blue aura was consuming everyone in the circle. With one snap of the old man's fingers, a bright flash of white occurred then nothing. Everyone that had been standing had fallen to their backs, and were now knocked out. The only ones that stood, were Master Sensei and a pissed off Yori. A look of concern washed over the old man's face as he looked into the darkened eyes of the young woman.

_This isn't good..._

**So there you guys go! I hope you liked the chapter, if you did it would be awesome if you left me a review and told me what you thought! I think this story will be coming to an end shortly, just don't know when though. I might make a squeal to it though, so if you do want a squeal let me know! Till next time -LostLove2015**


End file.
